Ribena
by JustThatKindOfSpecial
Summary: He was five years younger than her. She was his ex-babysitter. He's seventeen and it is time to get what he deserves from her and she won't be running away this time. Six part story increasing in smut and length. (No sex between a twelve year old and a seventeen year old because that is just nasty).
1. Unscrew The Lid

Ribena – Pegasus Bridge

Disclaimed.

Unscrew The Lid

"_Elsa," Jack whined, following after the older blonde of sixteen. "I'm serious." _

_Elsa turned to look over her shoulder at him, her blue hued eyes twinkling at him. _

"_So am I. I promise, I'll get you a Ribena after I get this one thing," Elsa said consolingly, like every baby sitter should. _

"_I don't even _like_ Ribena," Jack said stubbornly, folding his arms petulantly, looking down and to the side at the grimy floor. _

_Sighing at the repeated argument all the way to where they were, Elsa tamed her breathing before turning fully to face Jack. _

"_You have never even had Ribena, which may I add," Elsa added with a teasing lilt to her voice, her better mood restored, at the thought of what she was going to do to him. "Is a crime that no twelve year old should ever commit." _

_Jack rolled his eyes at her adamant belief. He didn't see what was so great about it. From the fact that his mother didn't let him drink it because it would "stain all of his pretty white things" it didn't seem like that big a deal. _

_It was a thing to accept that he would never experience until he was old enough to rebel against both of his high maintenance parents from which he was born. _

_Jack huffed just at the thought of the parents that were away again, at a charity gala, leaving him alone with the baby sitter, the girl next door, Elsa Snow. _

_Not that he minded, of course, as his lascivious mind wandered where most eleven year old boys attempted to go but their imagination never coming close to what their bodies could truly achieve. _

"_It's just one thing, Jack," Elsa pleaded, grabbing Jack's hands with a fake desperation, her beam bellying her words with each seemingly bleached tooth. "It's just Hans needs this for his modelling shoot tomorrow. Razor advert you know." _

_Elsa turned back to the racks upon racks of styling gels, protective sprays and pots of hair clay. _

_Jack puffed his overhanging white fringe out of his eyes irritably. _

"_No shit, like you hadn't told me a bazillion times," Jack muttered under his breath, his toe scruffing the floor with a squeak as he kicked it. _

_But of course, being the supreme baby sitter that she was, Elsa heard the swear word a mile away. _

_Spinning around faster than the eye could see, her hair, while confined in a braid, snapped out with a crack as Elsa bopped him on the head with the magazine that she had grabbed in the shopping spree. _

"_Language!" _

_Jack cried out in defence. "What? It's not like I haven't heard that he is a model from the last five times you were here, or the complete fan girling you have been going over him." Jack grumbled, the bitterness coming through his tone. Not that he was jealous or anything. Not at all. _

"_Whatever Jack, whatever," Elsa said quickly, trying to avoid the blush that predictably came up over her cheeks at the thought of her bragging even becoming noticeable from a boy five years her junior. She had to get her act together. _

_Her intelligent eyes quickly scanning the remaining brands, she finally saw Hans' brand, one of the most expensive, to her dismay. But that was what people did for the ones they loved. _

_Elsa fingered the heavy, silky black gloves that Han's had bought her. Ones that she knew for a fact were more than she could afford after at least ten babysitting jobs. She could always ask for money but her parents wanted her to gain a good work ethic and earn everything for herself._

_Although the Frost's _did_ pay the best as far as babysitting went. Forty pounds for one session usually even if for four hours but then again if it was a whole day session it was usually a hundred and twenty. _

_Elsa began to walk back to the front of the petrol station's store where, in the chilled fridge, there was a bottle of original Ribena sitting there innocently, and with an eager smile she took the brooding tween to the counter where she paid the extortionate price for her items and took her and Jack out to her second hand Ford Fiesta paid by her own hands. _

_Before unlocking the doors, Elsa paused and examined the lighting of the grimy petrol station and she leant against the bonnet of the car, gesturing Jack, holding the bottle of Ribena in his hand to come and perch next to her. _

_And with obvious reluctance, Jack walked until he was right next to her. _

"_Come on, open it and let me see you be amazed," Elsa said, pointing to the bottle residing in his hand. _

_Jack rolled his eyes but snapped the seal and just before he placed the lip of the bottle against his mouth he turned to the almost trembling with excitement teenager and asked a question that had been bothering him for a while. _

"_Why do you want me to drink Ribena so badly?" _

_Elsa looked taken aback for a moment and a little guilty when she realised that she had been caught. Then there was a second where she schooled her face. _

"_I don't know what you are talking about," she said calmly, gesturing to the bottle in his hand again, indicating he should take a drink. _

"_No, why do you want me to drink Ribena so badly?" _

_Elsa paused before denying it again just staring down at Jack's face. _

_It was criminal even at his age. _

_While he still had the baby fat in his cheeks, his high cheek bones were sharp enough that it made razors look blunt, the thick white lashes were a blanket of snow between his skin and his icey pools of eyes. While he was still smaller than her, in the past two visits, he had grown quicker and quicker, until Elsa could have sworn that it was not the same boy she had known since he was Anna's age. _

_But why _did_ she want Jack to drink Ribena so badly? It wasn't even that tasty, in fact it was too sweet despite all she said to Jack to try and convince him to take even a sip of it. _

_It all really started with a little five year old Jack, her being ten but when her father, an equal business tycoon to Jack's father, had been invited to the Frost's. _

_Elsa had had a bottle of Ribena sitting innocently in her hand yet the little boy had toddled his way over to her and held his hand out and with the grammar of a man trapped in a small boy's body, he said: _

"_Pleasure to meet you, I'm one of your hosts this evening, Jack Frost," his eyes clear, lucid and innocent. And totally caught on the bottle resting in her hand. _

_Elsa looked down at her hand and back up to his poor, desperate face. _

"_Would you like a sip?" she asked kindly, her hand already extended. _

_Jack Frost nodded his head in a strange mixture of eager and regal. He looked more like nodding Churchill than a child trying to reach for a drink. _

_But just as Jack reached in for it, a beautiful, tall slender woman swooped in, grabbing Jack by the upper arms steering him away. While used to this behaviour as her parents had done the same thing when she was that age, she was brought the bottle up to her own lips._

_And that was when she heard it. _

"_Gentlemen don't drink such childish things." _

_It just about broke her. The thought of that adult trapped in a child's body, suffering, yearning just for that one drop of children's mistakes and stains. In the long term, seeming never to ever sample the overly sweet black current, just going on to be drinking water until he was sixteen where he would be able to drink a glass of wine with his meals and then eighteen drink all the champagne he wanted. _

_His life planned into neat little sections with no room for spontaneity. No room for the mischief she spied in the corner of his eye. There was only enough room for an adult and the adults she knew, didn't like to share. _

_And so began the obsession to get Jack to drink the forbidden nectar. _

_Slowly, choosing her words carefully she said: _

"_I just think it's sad that you have to be one of the only children, not to have drunk Ribena at least once, just because your mother doesn't want you to," Elsa never broke her stare into Jack's who gazed right back, enraptured, his little teeth poking over his lower lip in thought. "You have to do something that _you_ want, not what anyone else wants." _

"_You want me to drink it," Jack pointed out, his crooked smirk that she hadn't seen the entire time she had babysat him that day. _

_Elsa gave a shocked laugh before curling her finger around her braid, staring into the space in front of her, unknowingly bringing Jack's gaze to her developing breasts. _

"_I suppose that's true, but I'm feeling nostalgic. I'm just giving you that drink you asked for so long ago," Elsa said, not looking away from the front of the newspaper in the stand in her direct line of vision. _

"_That drink?" Jack asked, his white eyebrows furrowing together. _

_Elsa prodded the little line with a finger, triggering Jack's face to slack with shock, instantly getting rid of the dent. _

"_You'll be as old as me in a month if you keep doing that," Elsa teased, rolling her magazine up in her hands, a nervous motion that Elsa didn't understand. _

_Jack stared forward too, lost in his thoughts. If he asked Elsa when he was younger, maybe he deserved to give that younger self some closure? Just to be sure that he hated it. Because of course he did; his parents told him so. _

_Elsa took a deep breath, turning her head away, not showing that despite her upbringing was more liberal than Jack's, she was under the same rules and regulations as Jack. So Elsa guessed she was trying to live through Jack. She knew it was too late for herself._

_Saving his youth where she had already lost hers. And she was going to damn well make sure that he was going to save himself. She offered the life line, it was just his choice to grab it and hold, or to let him sink. _

_She heard a grunt of surprise and twisting her head, she saw Jack was greedily taking gulps out of the bottle, the plastic wrapping covering it gleaming at her in the blaring lights of the station. _

_Elsa smirked as she saw a slight trail come out of his mouth to dribble down his chin in his haste to get more of the juice in his mouth. _

_Getting a finger, Elsa wiped it and placed the sweet juice in her own mouth, sucking it off, Jack just staring open mouthed. _

_Elsa chuckled, ruffling his hair, she pushed off the front of her car and went to the driver's seat and when Jack didn't follow to go into the other side of the car, she called teasingly to him. _

"_If you don't move, I'm going to run you over!" _

_Jack startled into action, raced around the corner and yanked open the passenger door, diving into his seat. _

_Before buckling his seat belt, Jack just stared at her intensely. _

_Elsa shifted uncomfortably as she sorted out the mirrors and when the little white haired boy still hadn't said anything, Elsa finally pivoted to contemplate him, waiting. _

"_I think you are going to give me a complex if you keep staring at me like that," she finally averted her eyes, too intimidated, however reluctant she was to admit it. _

_Then with the adult in him, Jack scourged for the little remaining confidence and bravery to take the soft apple of Elsa's cheek, her soft hair brushing his fingers. Jack fought down the blush that was threatening to overcome him as Elsa's shocked gaze met his._

"_Anything you say, I will do," he said in all seriousness and couldn't control his thumb that began to follow the curved bone of her eye socket leading up to her temple. "Elsa, trust me and I'll trust you. Tell me where next." _

_Flustered, Elsa pulled away but tried to play down her uneasiness with a slow grin before turning to go through the six point check. _

_Putting the car in gear, Elsa gave Jack a sideways glance, promising mischief and fun. Little did she know that Jack would then follow her example always._

"_Next stop, drive thru McDonald's," Elsa pressed down on the accelerator, causing the tyres to squeal and they were off. _

_Jack lowered the window and his thick white hair accepted the winter wind and inhaled the sharp scent of the bitterness of the frost. _

_This was the turning point and Jack vowed, he was going to live life by the Ribena Rules. He'd tasted freedom and he wanted more. _

_He had unscrewed the cap and he was going to have to whole bottle if it was the last thing he did. _

_Little did his past self realise how much he was going to give that bottle to Elsa to drink out of and cause a spillage and stain both of their lives, partnering them. _

_Whether they liked it or not._

* * *

><p><strong>Not what you expected? Well, I had to explain the title. <strong>

**But that delicious scene that was put in the summary? Next chapter, so you better follow to find the deliciousness that is Jack Frost. **

**This is going to be a five parter, going to be increasing in intensity and length. **

**So please, please bear with it, I will finish this one if it's the last thing I do. **

**Kind Regards, **

**~JustThatKindOfSpecial**


	2. Just A Decadent Taste

Ribena

Disclaimed.

Just A Decadent Taste

Jack rolled out on his board from under the truck his working on when he heard the clipped clicks of heels and craning his neck to the side, he spied some fancy stilettos belonging to a very fine set of ankles.

Using his heels and grabbing his grease rag, his walked his way out properly out from under the truck and sat up on his board.

"Is there something I can help you with?" he asked, not looking up as he tried to get the worst of the oil out from under his fingernails. That was no way to greet a lady. Raised by wolves or otherwise.

"Didn't your mother teach you to look at someone when you are talking to them?" A familiar amused voice responded as he saw their feet cross as they lent against the narrow wall, wedging them both in a small space.

Leisurely, unhurried, Jack made sure to document every part of Elsa Snow in his mind, putting her in the respective box in the back of his mind. His first sighting of the elusive Elsa since that fateful day when he was fifteen.

"_Elsa," Jack stated, to get her attention, where Elsa was focussed solely on the ducks, feeding them by sprinkling stale bread for the quacking birds, almost ignoring him. But she wouldn't ignore him. She wasn't like that. _

"_Elsa," he tried again, his heart was tightening painfully in his chest and he was wishing she would just make this easier, maybe by giving her tinkling little laugh that was like echos on icicles. _

"_Jack, I know what you are going to say, and I'm saying this because I want to preserve our friendship," Elsa finally looked up and he eyes weren't what he knew. They weren't their laugh filled, warm puddles of latent water. No they were the up and coming business tycoon that Jack saw she was becoming. The Ice Queen._

_He had seen it for a while, but had chosen to ignore it. What a horrible mistake. Jack just stood there, like a complete dolt, while Elsa still crouched. Even if she stood, she wouldn't have even made a dent in the gap between the differences in their heights. _

"_Please don't say what you were going to say. Leave it alone," Elsa continued, finally pushing herself to her feet. _

_Her outfit was entirely inappropriate for feeding the ducks in the lunchtime, but the twenty year old had claimed she had a lunch in an hour and had only a little time for him. A navy strapless cocktail dress with a sweetheart neckline, emphasising her large breasts that had stopped developing when she turned seventeen, but hips that he swore only were emphasised more each year. _

_The dark colour made her regal, her pale skin giving her an almost wraithlike appearance. Jack knew the only time she got out of the office was to see him and she usually worked late into the night to get her work done. _

_But the words she said inflamed a childish anger in him, Elsa doing the exactly same thing when he was younger and she was the babysitter. _

"_And what was I going to say, Elsa the All-knowing?" Jack snapped, he shifted his hands into his charcoal school trousers defensively. _

"_No need to get baity Jack, I'm just stating the facts. You were going to suggest we move our relationship further up, that we should start going out," Elsa said clinically, unfeeling and Jack wanted to gape at the sign of the usually fiery Elsa, closed off. Cold as snow. "But there are too many complications for this to be a satisfying and healthy relationship." _

_Jack inhaled sharply through his nose like his anger management counsellor said to do. He did that a couple of times. _

_And a couple more. _

_And why wasn't it fucking working? _

"_And what reasons are there?" Jack gritted his teeth and he could feel the lower set of teeth filing the bones of the top with the fierce grind, to stop himself from yelling, by keeping civilised. _

"_You're sixteen. You are five years younger than me," Elsa stated. _

"_I can wait a couple more to ask you out officially. Next." _

_Elsa looked like she wanted to protest, a surprise in her eyes that she didn't think of that. _

"_I have to focus on my career, I am the successor of my company." _

"_I already understand that, that's why I am talking with you now. I'm happy with just an hour of your time, for these little moments of fun, I don't mind." _

_Jack began to lower his guard, thinking he finally was going to break down those icy walls. _

"_What about when you are going to become the successor of your company? We'll become competitors and you will be focusing on you career." _

_Jack just shrugged, appearing unconcerned. _

"_Who says I'll be taking over the company? Lucy has been showing an interest for a while." Jack, kicked a large piece of bread that had been forgotten to the ducks too wary to come between the swirling snow storm occurring between him and Elsa. "And even if I do, we'll join in a partnership that would be mutually beneficial to both companies, as the statistics would show you if you bothered to read the spread sheets." _

_Elsa arched a perfectly plucked platinum eyebrow. _

"'_If I actually _bothered_'?" Elsa's voice became frosty. _

"_Well now that you have all but taken over your father's company, the only reason I can think of on why you haven't joined up with my dad's is because of pure stubbornness on that your dad didn't join up with Frost's Consultation and your dad's dad didn't join up with my dad's dad." Jack refused to be cowed by the ice jets Elsa was attempting to shoot out of her eyes. "You are scared to break tradition and that will cripple you." _

"_How dare you-" Elsa attempted to poke a black gloved finger into his chest but all Jack did was catch her wrist, pulling her resisting body with it. _

_Picking at each of the fingertips of the gloves, Elsa continued to splutter to find some excuse. As much as she wanted to deny it, she was just as affected by his presence as he was by hers. _

_Finally he exposed the perfect, flawless skin of her palm and he lay a kiss on it. _

_Elsa finally fell silent. _

_Holding her gaze, Jack leaned forward and down, Jack whispered: _

"_Elsa, I love you." _

_While his lips brushed hers, it was only for a second. It wasn't meant to last. _

_Elsa yanked her hand away, leaving her glove in Jack's hand as she stormed away, her black long coat flaring behind her, her heels clicking on the wet ground. _

Jack continued to scrutinise her body. It still looked in the shape that he left her with; long legs to arch into hips and to dip into a tiny waist only to enlarge into a fairly sized bust but that's where his eyes held.

Not in a lecherous way. No, his eyes were caught on the glittery snowflake, resting on the space just before the shadow her cleavage made.

His gift to her twenty first, a year after he made his confession and she had stopped talking to him. Only a year ago.

Finally meeting her eyes, he finally saw the Ice Queen's eyes had melted, the corners of her eyes crinkling in childhood amusement, her hair was still in its loose braid, despite the formality of the tight high waisted black skirt, holding the azure silk blouse against her body, emphasising her breasts even more so.

Jack turned to get a cleaner rag and to avoid her spying his pale cheeks reddening.

"So how have you been?" Elsa filled awkwardly and Jack could hear the respective clicks of her heels on the floor, signalling her uneasy shuffling on the floor.

"Oh you know, gaining experience as a mechanic. When I take over from my dad, I'm planning on expanding Frost's business into cars possibly," he said nonchalantly, now choosing a different cloth to rub down all his equipment.

"Oh, yeah? What are you planning on doing to prepare for it? Planning on going to university? Have you decided where yet? What about your degree?" Elsa rattled off, signalling her nervousness.

Jack looked over his shoulder and gave the smouldering smirk that he knew to make women's knees weaken into oil and flop to the floor. Elsa held up well, the only reaction being that she couldn't stare into his eyes for long and the red flagging her cheeks and possibly the more shifting of the feet.

But then again she couldn't hold his eyes well even when he was younger and hitting puberty.

"What is this? An interrogation?" Jack teased, before finally releasing her from his hold.

Elsa coughed delicately into her hand and a scraping as her heel dragged across the floor.

"Just was…taking an interest," Elsa said awkwardly and glancing over his shoulder again Jack saw she was massaging the back of her neck with one hand, her eyes clenched shut, her teeth poking into her lower lip colouring it a dark bloody colour, like a lip that was constantly bitten.

Jack wondered if he would be able to bite it. An image of this Elsa still clenching her eyes shut against his onslaught as he bit continuously, gently, so they were swollen and pouty but from desire rather than anxiety. And then the way her bare feet would shift nervously as he would inevitably move down, his snowy hair brushing against her sensitive skin-

Jack coughed, turning back around.

"I know the way we stopped talking wasn't on the best of terms."

Jack wanted to snort. He was fine with it, he had time to win her over he thought, he just wanted his feelings known. But she was the one who began avoiding his calls, texts and when he went to confront her, she barricaded herself in her massive house.

The anger at her behaviour, pretending he didn't exist made him clench his hands tightly around the tools of his trade but he let out a quiet breath through his nose, finally loosening his hands. He had faced his demons, and just hoped to God that his 'love' was just a funny fantasy and was just a brief infatuation.

Hopefully.

Jack was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a clanking clunk and then a higher clanking sound began. He frowned but brought his gaze back to Elsa who was still talking.

"And I just wanted to make sure it wouldn't get in the way as we are both going on the family holiday," Elsa continued, a strain in her voice betraying her anxiety.

Jack placed all his clean tools back on the bench before turning to face her, wiping his sweaty face with a barely clean part of his cloth. Man, it was hot in there, Jack thought to himself as he pulled the front of his body suit repeatedly out to try and air the stuffy heat caught in his suit. The heater probably broke again, he thought with aggravation.

"As we'll be next to each other and our families will be spending a lot of time with the other, I just wanted to make sure that there were no hard feelings," Elsa continued, her voice starting to increase in pitch, the cool business woman was nowhere in sight.

As she was talking, the hot blooded male began to feel the temperature and it wasn't improving his mood at all.

Finally losing his patience, Jack unpopped his cheap greasy black, blue jumpsuit, to expose his equally dirty, old, white tank top.

He followed Elsa's gaze to where his muscles rolled as he pushed the sleeves of his jumpsuit down to his waist before tying them in a knot around his middle.

Elsa swallowed visibly as her blue eyes closed briefly as she seemed to compose herself and before his eyes he saw the almost transformation into the Ice Queen.

But he wouldn't let that happen again.

Feigning a languorous stretch over his head, he made sure to flex the biceps obviously and his tank top rode up to expose his flat and on the way to becoming ribbed stomach.

It seemed Elsa could focus on nothing else and Jack decided to take advantage of the momentary lapse in her train of thought.

"Yeah, you didn't go last year to the chalet, why was that? Working was it?" Jack asked, walking past the flustered woman, ensuring that he brushed as close as he could in the narrow space, pretending he needed to keep his balance by clasping Elsa's upper arms with an apologetic glance.

If she wasn't so close to him, she would have seen straight through him. If she had been there, she would have known that he was only doing it to be closer to her, to smell her sweet vanilla-ry perfume that would have been sickly on anyone else.

"Oh, um, yeah," Elsa stuttered, pushing her hair behind her ear again nervously, "I was working, you know how it is."

Elsa closed her mouth tightly as if to rub them together, looking anywhere but at him.

Jack, amused, bent to get a drink from the water cooler in the corner which blubbed out a cup of water and behind his back he didn't see Elsa looking appreciatory at his arse.

Jack turned around in time to see Elsa quickly avert her eyes and stare at a health and safety poster.

"So yeah, I just wanted to make sure that you and I were…" she trailed off, finally bringing her eyes to his where they were unknowingly captured.

"Were…?" Jack lowered his voice as if the quiet would encourage Elsa to continue.

Elsa looked up at him, imploringly. Jack bridged the gap with a step, putting them chest to chest.

"I-"

There was a loud clatter and a very loud swear causing the old babysitter to reel in front of him, snapping her out of whatever trance she was in and realise their closeness and recoil.

"Well," she said, brushing off the front of her skirt, despite the fact no dust or oil had gathered on the expensive fabric in the ten minutes that she had been there.

Leaning casually against the wall next to her, Jack stared intensely at her, willing those eyes to meet his and just _feel_ the chemistry, not allowing her cold interior to harden it.

"Elsa," Jack said softly, his feet carrying him subtly closer and he saw the blonde haired girl's eyes widen as she spotted his worn trainers sneak into her line of vision. "Look at me."

Elsa shook her head, her eyes still focussed on his feet that had taken another pigeon step towards her.

"Elsa," Jack warned in a teasingly soft, sing song voice.

Elsa wagged her head again stubbornly. A part of her demanding that he shouldn't take another step forward. Another, just praying that he would and try and kiss her like last time almost a year ago.

Her breath quickened in anticipation.

As the eldest Snow's vision was directed at their feet which were standing toe to toe, she spotted Jack's hand creep up to her face. Her eyes widened even further, enraptured with the sight of the black streaked palm coming to rest on the side of her face, much alike in a car however many years ago it was now, a thumb traced on the very edge of her cheek bone, encouraging her to look up.

She couldn't help herself when it came to Jack.

Hers met his, something crackled with an icy energy between them, something that made even Jack have to school his features but unable to restrain the urge to lean closer and smirk in victory.

It was when he felt the quickened pants from Elsa that he knew, finally she was letting herself _feel_.

Finally ready to catch that kiss that he was cheated from so many years ago, he tilted towards her decisively. Today was going to be the day.

"Ahh, fuck me, it's boiling in here!" an Australian voice complained as a particularly hairy man with salt and pepper hair swaggered in, rubbing a rag across his already sweaty forehead. "And the boss said he probably won't fix it again until the summer too!"

Bunny cut off when he saw how close Jack was to a now flustered Elsa, who took a step back which Jack dogged.

"Hey Sheila, is this wise ass bothering you?" John "Bunny" Bunnymund asked, his glare already fixated on Jack who of which rolled his eyes and walked passed the confused female who retracted the hand that had unconsciously went to pull the snowy spirit back to her.

"Uh… no," Elsa said absently, her eyes just following Jack's retreating back. Was this how he felt last year? "I just wanted to give Jack a lift home; I know that he doesn't have a car."

The Ice Queen saw the victorious look on the stranger's face and confused, turned to see the glare that Jack was sending her way. What had she done now?

"I knew it! I knew it!" Bunny crowed, "you totally totalled your car and daddy won't-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Jack hissed, spinning around to glare at the over talkative man. Levelling as less than appreciative look over his shoulder. "As for the offer, consider it unneeded, I already have found a ride."

Jack continued to walk away to the truck with the sliding board beneath it.

"Sorry for the waste of a journey," Jack said, dismissal clearly in his tone.

"That's alright," Elsa said, unnaturally cool. Jack's hackles raised in answer to the unseen threat.

"I'll just wait here until your 'ride' picks you up," Elsa said, a knowing tone an undercurrent to the words. "Just to make sure that they don't drop out suddenly."

Jack gritted his teeth. Why couldn't she leave when he actually wanted her to?

"It will be uncomfortable with the heater being broken on twenty three degrees," Jack said mildly, trying to appear unconcerned as he rubbed his hands in an almost nervous motion over a rag. "But it's your funeral."

Elsa shrugged out of her black trench coat, exposing her capped silk blouse for Jack's eyes to appreciate fully with a gleam and a tongue to dab his chapped lips.

"I'll feel like it's the summer then," Elsa replied, a no nonsense feeling that had Jack reminiscing over the babysitter-child relationship.

Rolling his eyes, Jack resigned himself to having to deal with her presence, he tried to pretend to be oblivious to her company as he began to restore the car that had a broken brake line. Propelling himself back under the belly of the beast, no matter how much he tried to avoid it, his eyes slid like a car down a frozen road, towards Elsa. Unstoppable.

She sat their primly, her hand bag resting obediently at her feet, her Blackberry buzzing away as she typed furiously away. No rest for the wicked, Jack thought with a roll of his eyes as he continued to wrench the car into a state of well-being again.

Finally, five o'clock had ticked over and it was completely dark outside. With a sigh and a last surreptitious glance at Elsa who hadn't once moved from her seat on the uncomfortable metal stool, her thumbs never stopped flying over the keypad, business came first after all, Jack rolled out from under the car.

Elsa's eyes zoned in on Jack's body as it emerged after an hour of tinking occurred.

"Time to go?" Elsa asked brightly, "and where is this ride you were talking about?" she continued as if she actually believed him the first time he said the poor lie.

Jack just shook his head and awkwardly rubbed the back of his head, making the slight disarrayed hair spike further in opposite directions. He gave a roguish smirk like a boy about to do something bad. It sent a flutter to hang low in her belly.

"You caught me," his crooked smile had her mesmerised as much as she tried to force her mouth to focus on something else other than the phosphorescent whites of his teeth.

Elsa rolled her eyes a small smile laying down on her reluctant lips, her hand subconsciously going to her braid, a backup nervous habit, her eyes once again avoiding looking up at his face.

"I'll go start up the car, I've got a-" Elsa began to say.

"-Silver Audi R8," Jack finished for her, heading for the door at the back where the employees lockers were located. "I'll meet you there."

Elsa nodded before pivoting to walk through the side door, next to the large garage door.

The thin metal clanged shut and as soon as he saw the back of her gone, Jack slumped tiredly against the concrete wall behind him.

How emotionally draining on his system. Just when he was getting over her too.

_Yeah, right_, a small voice snorted in the back of his head.

Shaking his head, Jack changed out of his filthy overalls and placed them in his gym bag with the rest of his tools to be cleaned when he made it home.

Changing into his favourite blue hoodie with tattered strings hanging from the hood from constant washing and wear, Jack slid on a pair of faded jeans before walking outside and calling good bye to Bunny.

Walking into the immediate cold, it was a pleasant change from the sweltering heat of the garage and his eyes spied the silver car that he had seen many a time from walking passed the Snow's house late at night.

Jack sighed. How had it come to this? Resigning himself to the uncomfortable drive which was going to be filled with false small talk, Jack resolutely opened the passenger door where Elsa had the engine already on, in gear and raring to go. So as soon as Jack had buckled himself, Elsa was off, forcing him into the bucket chair.

Jack made sure that his appreciative glance was noticed by Elsa.

"Nice ride by the way," Jack said conversationally. _And let it begin_.

Elsa said nothing to Jack's surprise. Now feeling even more awkward, Jack kept silent not wanting to force his company on Elsa more than usual although he couldn't keep the frown from occupying his face. For someone who offered the ride supposedly out of the kindness of her heart, she was being awfully… cold.

This continued for a couple of minutes maybe more but Jack wasn't really paying attention, after all, he was the one who didn't want a lift back.

It was when they had passed all the country roads and were driving back into the main part of town with streetlights on both sides, illuminating the interior of the car, that Elsa broke the stillness.

"So what did you do that meant you broke your car?" Elsa's voice sounded emotionless, but Jack didn't see a reason why this would bother her so much.

"Your small talk is so easy to follow, princess," Jack teased lightly, hoping that she would take the bait and rise to the challenge.

No such luck.

"Does it have something to do with why Lucy was in the hospital?" Elsa continued softly, her eyes darting to glimpse at Jack's now tense profile.

"I don't really see how it is any of your business," Jack replied coolly, warning her not to continue.

Elsa frowned, but pressed her foot further to the floor.

"I don't see how it's _not_ my business, we used to be best friends Jack," Elsa tried again. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

Jack huffed out sharply through his nose trying not to do anything rash. Like jump out of the car door.

But the option was looking more and more appealing as the pressure of the silence pushed Jack lower and lower in his seat, slouching in a childish sullen silence.

"Jack," Elsa prompted, her voice expectant.

He had enough. Jack abruptly turned to Elsa who in turn glanced at him.

"Stop the car," he ordered.

Elsa frowned.

"Why? What's wron-"

Jack, impatient for the talking and no stopping, opened his own door.

Elsa shrieked and pressed down on the brakes hard, letting Jack lurch forward to grab his bag from the foot well and to unbuckle himself out of the seat and car.

Lowering his head to look into the shocked gaze of Elsa Snow, he forced a smile onto his face, his hand hanging from the roof of the car.

"Thanks for the ride, but I find it more invigorating to walk in this temperature." Patting the car fondly, Jack slammed the door with the force that showed his true emotion of fury.

He stormed away, his hands in his pockets, his breath panting out in a flurry of mist.

"Jack!" her voice called behind him accompanied by footsteps.

_Don't look back. Don't look back. Don't look back. Don't look ba-_

Jack was wrenched from his chant by a lithe body darting in front of his, forcing him to stop rather than push her to the ground. That would've been just plain rude.

"What the hell!" Elsa demanded, her hands shoving him back, her own fury something to be rivalled with.

Jack scowled and moved forward to walk around Elsa.

"Jack, stop it!" Elsa ordered, her hands moving to shove Jack back again, had his own not caught her wrists and spin her, forcing her arms to cross across her belly, his chin resting on the smaller woman's shoulder.

"No, you stop it Elsa!" Jack spoke into her ear lowly, causing said woman to freeze like the sub-zero temperatures that surrounded them.

"Wha-"

"You don't have the right," Jack continued, his voice vicious, "you don't have the right to pretend that you care when you didn't give a damn last year. In fact, you don't give a damn right now and you don't give a damn about Lucy, so just butt out and we can be adults about this."

Jack turned and pushed Elsa back to her car. "Drive home and pretend this conversation didn't happen, just like you conveniently forgot our conversation last winter." Jack said bitterly, pivoting so he faced the direction where home was before his feet resolutely began to walk again.

His chest felt a release of how he felt to get all that repressed anger out in the open, how he didn't need to pretend he was fine to his best friend Anna, Elsa's younger sister.

"I didn't forget!" Elsa yelled at Jack's back, her fists clenched by her sides.

Jack stopped.

"I didn't forget," Elsa repeated softer this time, her voice mournful. "I just wanted you to grow out of the infatuation before I would approach you again-"

Jack rounded on her, disbelief and exasperation colouring every facet of his sharp face.

"'_Infatuation_'?" Jack repeated, his voice loud in the deadened silence.

"I know, I know!" Elsa cried, grabbing fistfuls of her hair, her scrunched shut. "Looking back on it, it was a stupid move but I didn't want to be fully invested-"

"'_Fully invested_'?" Jack couldn't believe his ears. "This wasn't a business deal!"

"I screwed up! I know! Stop holding it over my head!" Elsa screamed back, her eyes tearful. "But at least I was right!"

Jack looked at her in confusion, most of his anger dissipating. "What do you mean?"

"That girl!" Elsa hissed out, her eyes watering, no matter how much she tried to hide her face from him. "The one with the multi coloured hair!"

Jack finally realised who she was talking about and guilt resided over his form. He scratched the back of his neck.

"Tooth was only because you rejected me and you were with Hans behind my back when you were 'too busy' to talk to me!" Jack shot back defensively, his own finger pointing at Elsa now.

Elsa flushed, her hand brought to her face to try and dull the heat.

"I was trying to forget _your_ lips," she whispered numbly, rubbing her arms hard against the shivers.

Jack hesitated. She was trying to forget him, did that mean…?

With the thought that the situation couldn't get any worse, Jack crossed the emotionally insurmountable distance as well as the physical before reaching down to cup her face with two big hands that smelt of the mechanics: oil, grease and white spirits.

Elsa looked up, her face still wet from crying as she let herself be trapped his glacial eyes willing to sink below the surface of ice, never to resurface as her eyes mimicked his, slowly closing until his hot mouth closed over hers, barely meeting the cold air around them.

Jack pressed forward harder, feeling that he wasn't being rejected this time. He wasn't being pushed away.

His mouth opened earnestly, probing Elsa's eager mouth with his wet tongue, wanting to increase their intimacy, wanting to claim her so her mind couldn't analyse everything like Jack knew she knew wanted to.

Elsa let out a moan, her mouth tilting to suck more of his tongue into her mouth, her own massaging against his.

Jack forced his hand to press against the lowest point on Elsa's back, just a millimetre above decency, on the verge of lewdness but at that point Jack couldn't bring himself to care as the other hand still caressing the older woman's face, to link into the platinum blonde strands at the back of her head.

Elsa had no such qualms of chastity as she boldly grabbed Jack's arse with both hands and a vigour that made Jack's eyes pop open in surprise with a little sound in the base of his throat. He quickly closed them again when she forced him to grind against her own feminine body. One that was eagerly accepting his in a flurry of hands.

That was, until another car passing in the road, honked its horn and there were a few cat calls from the open window where some shit rap music was blaring.

It was like the safety net had formed and caught Elsa in its trap. She shoved herself away from him quickly. However her hands continued to rest on his chest, her eyes bleary with desire, her tongue running lasciviously along her lower lip despite the fact she was the one to pull away.

Jack was more reluctant to let her go now he had tasted his new Ribena.

Like the first time, he still had the taste of her on his lips and in his mouth, a curious taste of mint gum and her sweet lipstick.

Elsa continued to pant against his chest, either oblivious from the way her chest heaved against his own in a tantalising way, or just didn't care.

He suspected it was the latter.

"We should get back," Elsa said, all the while not making a move to leave his hot embrace.

"In a minute," Jack whispered before replacing his lip against hers, stalling whatever protest she had.

Elsa allowed herself to spiral down into allowing her body to be sensitised by his very hands that stroked up and down her arms, one going as far as to slip off the limb and fall to grab her thigh, fingering at her tight hem.

Elsa wrenched her face to the side to breathe which Jack took advantage of with his tongue and teeth holding onto the lobe of her ear, sending the electric charges running through her wire like veins to the lower place that despite his age, she didn't doubt for a moment that he could please it.

Opting to cause more of the delicious moans to gurgle out of that pouty mouth of hers, Jack pleasing his untoward dream to Elsa by running his tongue down her throat, massaging it as he then gave a harsh bite to where the shoulder met the neck.

He got something even better: a whimper.

Just as the hand that was creeping up and above Elsa's waist, there was another car that passed except it was someone a lot worse than other people his age. No. It had to be…

"Hey Sheila," Bunny roared out of his window, his face pinched in distaste. "Would you want me to take the little roo back myself?"

Elsa yanked herself away, straightening her back so it was a bean pole again, she took on a haughty expression.

"We are fine, we just had to get some things out of the way," Elsa tried to look indifferent despite the fact she was heavily turned on and was wishing whatever God out there would force this man to leave so she could go back to mauling Jack's face.

Bunny still looked doubtful but running a hand over his now tired face Jack was just praying that he would leave before Elsa would get too embarrassed to even look at him again.

Finally with a grudging goodbye, Bunny left.

Jack sighed before finally turning to face Elsa, readying himself for rejection and was even more surprised when a pair of moist lips met his in a tender meeting.

They both pulled away at the same time both unable to focus with dilated pupils.

"We should-"

"I think-"

They both cut off with uneasy smiles.

Without saying anything to the other they simultaneously, both climbed into the car quietly, Elsa turned over the engine and before they knew it they were driving to their houses.

Elsa parked the car and they both sat there dumbfounded and out of sorts.

"It's not going to happen again, is it?" Jack asked quietly, not even the rustling of the trees out in the winter winds could be heard.

Elsa opened her mouth to answer but paused. Opened it again and shut it with a click.

Jack shook his head, running a ragged hand through his hair, the white ends sticking out in spikes.

"It's not that I want to," Elsa said softly, her eyes trained on her lap. "Wait until you are eighteen, then we'll talk," Elsa said firmer in her quiet voice.

Jack opened his mouth to argue but looking at her face that was turned away from him, he knew it was too late, he knew that she had thought it over and was trying to distance herself. Again.

Internally, Jack resigned himself to never having Elsa Snow. He was going to let her go. There was no point in chasing a woman who had no intention of being followed. He wasn't going to go through having to get over her again.

_Like you did the first time_, that annoying voice huffed in his head again which sounded suspiciously like Bunny.

Jack just nodded his head numbly before climbing out of her car with a subtle, hidden stroke to the top of the car and walked to his house, his movements sluggish. He walked along the path connecting both of their extensive driveways, just wishing for the north wind to take him anywhere that wasn't where that confusing woman was, as he unlocked his front door.

Turning, he shut it and slumped against the white painted oak, trying to get his legs underneath him but failing as they shook with the adrenaline that he didn't use and he fell into a crouch in the entry way.

Taking in a shaky breath to calm his nerves and broken beliefs, he started up the marble steps leading to the high balcony that would eventually lead to his room and hopefully sleep that would make more sense than this reality.

…o0o…

Sorry, I lied, this was going to be one whole chapter, but it was so long that I split it into two. :P

My bad.

So a six parter ;)

~JustThatKindOfSpecial


	3. And Sip

Ribena

And Another Sip

…o0o…

Fuming. He was absolutely fuming. Well maybe that was a bit harsh. He was certainly disgruntled with Elsa right then.

After a week of silence before the joint family holidays to the winter chalets in the mountains where the Snow and Frost chalets were, would you have guessed it, right next door to each other, Jack was calm and ready to change his original plan of ignoring Elsa for the rest of his life, but the Ice Queen was avoiding him.

Luckily, the chalets closeness meant that they took the same plane, from the same airport, bought the same food from the same store. But this would only last for so long Jack thought as he watched Elsa bend down to pick up a crate of food for the week long holiday to store it in one of the rooms.

Internally, his lecherous mind salivated over the sight and hoped sooner, rather than later, she would be alone.

Freaking out. That's how Elsa would describe herself right now. Freaking out.

She could feel all the glances and heated stares Jack kept sending her way and she felt her ears boiling from the frequent blushes and had to resort to have her hair down in waves to cover the evidence knowing that it would inflate the younger man's ego. She sighed, placing the crate of food in the big room held for the non-perishables, rubbing her forehead.

This wasn't the right time! Jack was still underage technically despite being more mature than even her and she was told to act ten times her senior. Not exactly a complement for the young woman.

But why couldn't Jack just understand that?

While he seemed to understand after a car drive home, he seemed to lose whatever understanding he thought he had and began to try and talk to her again, comments that were more risqué than an adult shop.

And what was worse, Elsa was roped into going to get the ski passes with who? Surprise surprise! Jack. Alone.

When Jack heard this, his eyes ran over her form with appreciation, his blue eyes heating with what Elsa was now becoming familiar with: lust.

Trying to slow down her breathing, Elsa quickly grabbed Anna's arm.

"And Anna can come too! Oh and Lucy!" Elsa said quickly, trying to link the idea that all the Snow and Frost children could go on a field trip.

Who wouldn't want that? The parents readily agreed much to the bitter knowledge that Elsa wasn't going to make it easy for him, which Elsa shot with one victorious grin.

One sign of acknowledgement that Elsa didn't realise she had given to Jack.

He saw the crack in the ice and damn him if he wasn't going to take advantage of it.

…o0o…

After they all had zipped up their winter gear, the four children ventured out into the cold.

Elsa and a grumpy ten year old Lucy, who was only mollified with Jack's promise to find some hot chocolate walking together ahead of Anna and Jack.

"Can you believe he said that?" Anna, his best friend, continued to rattle on beside him. "He was like 'we finish each other's-' and I was like 'totally, sandwiches!' God isn't he the cutest?"

"Yeah, the cutest," Jack said dryly, his hands tucked into his ski jacket. "What does Elsa think about you going out with Hans?"

"Why would she have a problem with me going out with Hans?" Anna asked confused as she kicked a mound of snow. "They didn't know each other until I brought him home the other day."

Jack turned, disbelieving that his friend could be so naïve.

When he saw her happy smile, Jack wanted to face palm but knew that the knowledge would crush her and instead forced a smile on his face, knowing that she would have to compete with Elsa on that too.

"Sorry, my mistake, but tell me more," Jack said, his voice unenthusiastic and was already daydreaming when he saw Elsa throw her head back and laughed at what Lucy had probably joked about, forcing her hair to fly back, her cute nose sticking in the air, her cheeks rosy from the cold.

But his breath caught as her eyes, the icy jewels met his and despite what she had been aiming for the past week of trying to put him off, she beamed, obviously forgetting in her laughter high, that she was trying to have Jack put off her.

Lucky for him, it seemed that the last possible reason for them not going out was about to be lost.

And that was going to be in five days time.

…o0o…

_What was the imbecile doing?_ Elsa thought furiously as she sped down the mountain, weaving and carving the snow she was pelting past.

Everything was snow white, cold and icy. It had been a good snow that year and the beer had surprisingly gone down in price making slightly less extortionate. While it was cold, it never bothered her anyway; she was the Ice Queen.

But she couldn't barely focus on the fun, the exhilaration of skiing because Jack Frost was up to mischief.

Where it was common knowledge that skis were faster than snowboards, but Elsa was in no comparison to the cotton haired boy. For the past four days they had been going down the exact same routes. Not for Elsa's lack of trying to get rid of him, but he was incorrigible.

And it wasn't fair that he roped Elsa's little sister into doing the same as them but not that it wasn't much of an inspiration of keeping them together; Anna couldn't keep up and ever since one accident when she was younger, she is something of a tentative skier.

But it wouldn't be long. No, it wouldn't be long. Anna only skis for a couple of days before she complains of the cold, so Jack wouldn't be able to keep it up for much longer and then Elsa was going to leave him in the dust. Well, hopefully.

Finally, they reached the resort where the three of them took the route that meant that they didn't have to take off their skis before they reached their chalets.

Stopping, Jack tore off his goggles with a happy sigh, ruffling his hair out of the wet snow that had melted in them, his ears a bright red from the wind burn, his nose equally red from the cold. But those eyes, it seemed like he was high off the mountain. Since it was him, it wouldn't surprise her.

Jack looked over the ginger head of her sister, his eyes seeming to warm faintly, but the fact he had silver spots in his light blue eyes were now glowing in supernatural nature.

Elsa found that her breath was taken away, it was caught in her chest like when she was going down a black run so fast, the snow giving way to ice and she couldn't stop, she just had to wait until she fell. Because she would fall eventually it was just a matter of time.

He walked over to her, almost ignoring Anna's babbles, as he reached for Elsa's goggles and pulled them from her face, exposing her rosy cheeks, her blonde eyelashes that had caught the waning light. He pulled his gloved fingers away from her face, only dragging his fingers infinitesimally against the apple of Elsa's cheek, the wet abrading fabric a shock to her warm skin, be it from the fabric or from the person that it belonged to.

"Are you going to come for après ski drinks?" Jack asked softly, only for Elsa's ears despite the fact that Anna was standing right behind them.

"I-"

"Baby!" Anna squealed, ripping both Jack and Elsa away from their atmosphere, forcing both to realise their closeness and only Elsa took a step back, be it small as it may.

Anna ran off to a figure in the distance, lugging a bag over his shoulder. "I can't believe you came!"

"Of course! Anything for you schmookums," the deep voice sounded so familiar and so, so dreaded.

"Elsa! Can you believe Hans came?!" Anna squealed again, jumping up and down in the snow, clapping her hands. "Oh and you can finally meet Jack too!"

Elsa felt her face blanche, realising whatever wrong she had done in the past must have been truly grave as the karma she was receiving was truly awful.

Hans shot the platinum blonde haired girl a secret smirk behind Anna's back.

"Oh? Would this be Jack Frost that you have told me so much about Anna?" Hans asked, cordially, hiding that malicious gleam that Elsa knew personally could come out at the most bitter times. "I was starting to think he didn't exist."

Next to her Elsa felt Jack tense as he recognised the threat and pushed himself to full height which Elsa knew with her senses was over six feet and she was a tall girl herself at five ten.

"Shame I haven't been giving the same courtesy," Elsa almost flinched at the cuttingly precise way he talked. "But you know us, the little things easily slip our minds."

He lost the self-given slurs and colloquial language in favour of taking up his heritage of clipped diction and proper English. The use of 'us' showing that Hans had no place in their community of the upper class. Hans heard it too and his smile became a little more forced, Anna looked confused between both men.

"But then again, I have to say your reputation precedes you what with the popularity of your super injunction," Hans bared his teeth in savage victory as he saw Jack's surprise come alight in his darkened eyes.

"Hmm, yes that is true, but only those of importance attended, and I don't think I saw you there," Jack feigned confusion with Oscar awarding precision. "So I doubt you can talk of what you don't know about, boy so if I were you, I'd best shut my mouth."

Elsa was shocked. Here was a man at least six years his senior yet he was treating him with the contempt of, of… of a Frost.

Hans looked equally as surprised and even recoiled slightly with a flick of his hair but Anna was still the only one who didn't understand what was happening and turned her furious eyes to Jack, her hands on her hips.

"Jack! You can't speak to Hans like!" she snarled, her green eyes alight with a fire that should have burnt any hot blooded male.

But Elsa was only just realising that he was as cold blooded as she was and a little emotion swelled in the corner of her heart inwardly cheering for Jack.

Jack turned his eyes to Anna, his expression haughty, something he had never shown anyone before and little bit of Elsa swooned at the sight of the male dominance he was showing.

"What am I doing? I'm just treating him like he is treating me," he turned his eyes back to Hans, whose mouth had unconsciously tightened into a scowl. "And that is disrespect, but what can you expect with the way he has been raised, not to mention his career choice."

Elsa gripped Jack's wrist. She wasn't sure why but was determined to hold back blows which were sure to be thrown by one of the men, sooner or later.

"Wish we could talk more," Jack continued, his tone turning pleasantly, so suddenly that Elsa was reeling. "But there is some fun to be had and I'm not finding it here."

Spinning his stare to Elsa where she was caught, unable to break away mentally and physically. All she saw was his mouth moving forming words and she saw the way his eyes were looking at her, begging her to assent. Unable to move her mouth, Elsa nodded dumbly.

Lacing their fingers together, Jack looped her arm across her body so that he was holding her hand while having his hand on her shoulder.

Elsa wasn't sure how to deal with this change in events but decided since they seemed to be pretending, she thought that she could get away burrowing in his warmth, her free hand holding onto his open ski jacket.

Elsa was almost horrified to what she had agreed to and was cursing herself later when Jack pulled her into his chalet, where they found his parents and Lucy weren't back yet.

But she needn't have worried, Jack seemed to be preoccupied that he didn't even take advantage of her closeness, opting to release her to run his hands through his white tufts, muttering bitterly to himself.

Shocked, Elsa couldn't help but stare at Jack as he began to pace up and down the warm wooden hallway. But she was forced to move when she saw that Jack looked like he was going to rip shreds to his scalp.

Striding up to him, she tried to place the Ice Queen façade up so that he wouldn't see how much he was affecting her. Reaching up and grabbing both of his wrists, almost tenderly, bringing them down to her face. She knew what she was doing was dangerous, she was leading him on, she didn't want him that way. Elsa swore she didn't.

Yet it didn't stop her bringing his finger tips to her plump lips and kissing each pad, just feeling Jack lose the tension from the way his shoulder slumped in a familiar slouch.

Jack, reached up to his face because Elsa swore that she didn't remember linking their fingers so that there was no space left between each digit, and placed her soft hand against his face and rubbed his cheek into it encouraging Elsa to stroke the bristles of the stubble that she never realised was there.

Inspired, Elsa leaned closer instinctively seeing that indeed there were white, shiny stubbles. She didn't notice in her examination when Jack bent down too, nor feel his hand press in on the small of her back despite the fact that his very touch was petrol, ready to set her skin on fire with some heated words for a spark.

But she blearily realised what was going to happen when the other hand that had been unknowingly captured went to her own chin with his hand and tipped her chin back to be quietly covered with his.

Elsa opened her mouth in a hot breath in surprise, not a gasp. No, they were both as silent as a glacier, instead allowing their mouths to move silently, while Jack improved his hold on her lower back, tightening on the higher part of her bottom.

She was pleasantly surprised that Jack, the little boy she had once babysat, was an experienced kisser, knowing when to re-tilt his head, when to open her mouth further with his. It wasn't too slobbery nor too dry, a hand was pleasantly caressing her chin, stroking down to her neck. Slow, all so slow.

Elsa didn't _do_ slow.

She pushed herself forward to try to force Jack to increase their pace. Elsa was becoming impatient and took matters into her own hands when Jack persisted with their unhurried speed, Elsa opened her mouth wider, her teeth coming and biting down on Jack's lower lip.

Jack protested deep in his throat but his body didn't complain when he pushed his hips gently into hers rocking their pelvises together. Jack's warm breath covered her face as he pulled away only to lower to her bare neck much to her surprise and take a chunk of her flesh in his mouth sucking with an eagerness that Elsa couldn't help but mirror with her hands delving deep into the hair at the back of his head.

Elsa tipped her head back, trying to encourage Jack to move anywhere, offering it to be ploughed.

Jack grunted and rocked their hips faster much to Elsa's delight.

"Augh, Jack," Elsa moaned and panted into the ear which was right by her mouth.

Something that cute couldn't be unacknowledged, as she licked the very shell, causing Jack to jump in surprise but nibbled with more vigour, in the same place and circling the abrasion with his tongue. Elsa surprised him again by taking the very tip of his ear with her teeth.

Jack let out a larger grunt and pressed harder against her.

So pleasure addled, Elsa's brain couldn't comprehend that someone was unlocking the door until Jack pulled back suddenly, tugging Elsa's hand down a corridor and through a door just as the call of salutations reached them.

Panting, they both looked at the other. Jack's chest was heaving but in his eyes was nothing more than lust and some other emotion Elsa couldn't name, his hands twitching at his sides.

For her, Elsa founded it harder to describe what she was feeling and separating her emotions.

Severely turned on. That was one emotion. Another being wanting to severely take Jack's clothes off right then. That was another or was it the same? It didn't matter but another prevailed the most and that was shame.

Straightening her jacket that Jack had pushed his hand under and fondled around her bottom through her salopettes, Elsa placed her calm mask on, combing her hand through her hair, wiping any evidence from her lips. She knew how trysts went, a romp at work came up most of the time when Hans was involved unfortunately.

Nodding to Jack who finally was being snapped out of his lust filled phase to understand what Elsa was doing and reached out a hand.

"Elsa wait-"

"I'm sorry to lead you on Jack, but unfortunately this can't happen again," she said not once looking at him, if she did, she knew that his hurt face would send her breaking into little pieces of ice.

"You didn't lead me on," Jack said firmly, lowly.

Startled, Elsa made the mistake of turning her face to his where she was immediately caught by his lips where her treacherous body did not refuse.

But it was all over too soon.

"You didn't lead me on Elsa because I know that we will be together," Jack promised lowly in her ear, both of his hand holding on her hips to stop her from squirming away. "While your denial is frustrating, it will be more sweet when I finally have you, writhing beneath my hands as my I pound into you-"

Elsa flushed, her hands going to his chest to push him away she told herself, that ended gripping his lapels.

"-And in the final climax, both of our bodies glistening with sweat, you will climax with the pleasure that I will be inspiring and that moment will be filled with post coital haze and you won't even be able to think the word 'no' unless it's the answer to me saying that I have to leave."

Elsa heard in the background feet running toward Jack's room but Jack was ahead of the game and stepped away from her with a promising kiss on her numb lips.

"I'll see you at my party tomorrow," he said, a clear dismissal as Lucy came barrelling into the room, her arms stretched out to her brother already who in a practiced movement, bent down to catch her around the waist and hoisted her in the air, twirling them around in a circle much to the delight of the little girl.

"Jack, you'll never believe I went down a full black run today without falling over once!"

Elsa left as she heard Jack's enthused response, choosing to leave, sneakily past the backs of Jack's parents and out of the door.

It was only as she was secluding herself in her room that she moaned at her impending doom, sliding down to the floor.

"I'm so fucked. Literally." Elsa moaned as she looked mournfully down at her ski boots that she still hadn't removed.

…o0o…

Today was the day, Jack thought to himself as he happily strapped his boots into his snowboard, getting ready for the ski lift. It was his birthday.

The big one eight. He was eighteen and a legal adult. Elsa could barely protest now.

Squeezing himself next to the blushing blonde, Jack was smug to see that he had made an impression on her, because without her realising it, Elsa kept brushing her lips through her blue scarf. Jack turned back to looking at the scenery that was all white and mountains, breathing in the air.

It was obvious that Elsa had forgotten. She had barely said one word to him despite the fact of the close proximity. He knew she couldn't have found out because of Anna not speaking to him because of how he treated Hans. He didn't regret it; Hans was a complete jackass of the most epic proportions.

The nerve of the guy! Thinking he can run his mouth and think that Jack Matthew Frost wouldn't return the verbal sparring? How stupid.

He just couldn't wait for the customary party that was to come later. The perfect time to get Elsa alone and have his way with her, if he had anything to say about it.

When they reached the top, Elsa absent mindedly waited for him to get buckled which was a welcome change from the way she tried to run away from him all of yesterday. As he pretended to still be fiddling with his strap, he looked up to Elsa who was haloed with the sunlit snow behind her.

A pale blue cap hat covered her head with shiny goggles that made it hard to determine what she was thinking, a silvery scarf also covered the lower half of her face to protect it from the bitter wind that happened that day, then the rest of her was covered in a navy and black ski suit which despite the frumpy look that it gave everyone, made her appear slim.

"You ready to go?" she asked and with a startle, Jack realised he had crouched their just staring, forgoing surreptitious in favour of what he felt like almost drooling.

Jack nodded, pulling his black goggles over his face and his black snood up and over his nose. It was so bloody cold!

Just the way he liked it.

Elsa was pelting down the hill this time, Jack almost had trouble with keeping up, but for his egos sake, it was more a matter of feeling the snow beneath his board as he carved up the snow.

But he couldn't wait for tonight.

…o0o…

She couldn't believe that she had forgotten! No wonder Jack kept sending her those looks! Well, it could also have been the way that they were kissing last night could have been taken into account but she was refusing to think on that right now.

But it all made sense that her mother demanded she pack a smart dress for the evening, but Elsa would have brought something less formal if she had known that it was for Jack's birthday.

Although, admittedly, Jack's birthdays generally _were_ something of a commodity for the high end community. His parents had gone all out this year with renting a large space of marble and glittering lights. There were people who had especially flown in to the Alps to wish Jack well. Not that he would have noticed.

He'd been up at the bar the entire night.

Elsa frowned from where she stood with one of Snow's French business partners, trying to not look like she is watching Jack but in all honesty she was especially when she saw _her_.

It was the girl that Jack said he had kissed. _Tooth_.

_Tooth_, what kind of messed up name was that?

Elsa tried to reign in her jealousy but as the girl slid closer and closer until Jack's hand that was hanging loosely from the bar would touch a breast and that was unacceptable. Jack's hands were to touch her breasts and her breasts _alone_.

When it looked like the multihued haired girl was going to step once more, Elsa had decided that she had enough.

Excusing herself, as politely as she could manage, Elsa glided over in an attempt not to see like an ogre going to get its meat.

She intercepted the chest that had just been about to push into Jack's hand by reaching to get the peanuts between them, shooting _Tooth_ an apologetic glance.

"So sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt but Jack your parents want you," Elsa said, purposefully placing her back to the other girl who didn't even look at all cowed much to Elsa's frustration, placing a peanut in her mouth, praying that she didn't choke on the horrible taste.

Jack looked up at Elsa and to her surprise she saw that his eyes other than a little tired weren't glazed from alcohol at all. So then… what was he doing with this girl sober? Didn't he want Elsa anymore?

Moving back, Elsa felt her face close off.

"But I can tell your parents that you are busy," she continued coolly, turning to leave again.

Just as she was about to go, she felt a vice tightening on her wrist.

"I am feeling a little woozy," Jack said, his voice betraying his sobriety, "but I think I need some help back to the chalet. You'll help right Elsa?"

Tooth looked expectantly, and in risk of seeming like an uncaring bitchy human, Elsa grudgingly took the proffered arm from Jack and began to lead him out of the room where they collected their warm coats and ventured out into the welcome cold.

Releasing his arm as soon as they were out of the public eye, Elsa put some distance between them, trying to retain her image of haughty-ness.

Jack didn't seem to notice as he cupped her hip with his hand, drawing them close as they walked and Elsa couldn't find for the life of her why she wasn't pushing him away. She was supposed to be angry right? Right.

She began to push herself away from him yet Jack held on with a determination like a muscle on the rocks.

"Jack," Elsa eventually protested as he refused to let go of her even through a particularly slippery patch.

Instead of releasing her Jack spun her in his arms, startling her, her mouth falling naturally open in a gasp and that was when he took advantage.

Her eyes popped open at the sudden invasion of a hot tongue that was probing every corner of her mouth and seemed like it was trying to delve right down her throat.

And Elsa couldn't seem to find it in herself to complain.

Elsa moaned reaching up with her hands to comb through the white hair that was as soft as the cotton that it looked like much to her delight. Feeling a cold wind breeze through the space created between their bodies, she took the initiative and take a step into his heat that he seemed to be radiating.

The cold never bothered her anyway but in comparison to Jack, she hated the feeling a little.

Jack broke away, his face going in to nuzzle just behind her ear. The place that she hadn't known until right then was a serious erroneous zone for her body as she basically collapsed in his arms. His muscled arms that scooped up her lower body and preceded at a faster pace than what they were walking before.

Feeling a little free, her chest was tight with a wanting that was only being eased with the touches that she littered over his body, eliciting tremendous responses from the usually secretive Jack. Elsa pressed her lips into the exact same spot as Jack did to her and with her arms around his neck and buried in his hair all the way to his scalp, she felt the shiver that vibrated through his form and the increased pace.

Elsa gave a small smile through her closed eyes and she realised when they were indoors again when she felt one of the heat waves from the air conditioning flowing over their bodies like stream lined cars.

Jack unceremoniously dropped her legs, but she didn't mind as this allowed her to push herself eagerly to her tip toes forcing Jack to stumble back a couple of steps before he fought back opening her mouth again eagerly, his tongue slipping over hers, her knees found that they were made of slush rather than the bone as they folded.

Jack took control by yanking off both of their coats before jerking them down the hallway where he climbed the warm stairs, every now and then stopping to pull her into a heated mess. Her brain felt like it was turning into mush but she allowed one thought to go through her brain:

_Jack_.

The stumbled from the warm browns in to blues and whites of Jack's room and there was a single bed that he had been sleeping on and hadn't been made but they tumbled on it regardless.

Jack's dress shirt was already undone, his bow tie unfastened, hanging limply from his neck, his trouser already popped open where she could see the erection pressing against his black briefs, his eyes half glazed from liquid courage and from what Elsa would have liked to have thought was mindless desire.

Although her suspicions were confirmed when Jack had finally found the zip to her dress along her side which made a whisper as it was pulled down so that his mouth could bite the side of her bra, so close to her nipple. Well, the zipper was a whisper in comparison to the huffs and pants coming out of both of their mouths as Jack pumped his hips in a slow hit, forcing both to revel in the pleasure that he just caused.

Elsa shimmied out of the dress, wriggling up the bed, shedding her dress and leaving the skin at the foot of the bed, regardless of the resulting wrinkles.

They lay there, Jack's chest heaving as he stared at Elsa as if she held all the truths.

But Elsa saw the hunger and she began to feel the doubt creep in at the edges. What if this ended badly? What if she was more disappointing than when Jack idolised her in his youth?

Pushing herself up to her elbows to give her excuses but let out a squawk of surprise as she fell back down on the downy cushions.

"Jack please," Elsa tried again to get up but found her shoulders pinned by Jack's large hands. A little part of her also tried to complain against her arousal at a sign of such dominance.

"No Elsa, this is what your bloody Ribena did to me. Don't turn away from me now." Jack murmured into her ear before biting on it.

"Ribena? What-" Elsa tried to turn her head to continue her query but cut herself off as she felt Jack's hands reaching under her back and unsnapping the clasp for her wonder bra, his cold hands creeping back before finally holding what his pubescent body had always wanted. Her breasts.

It almost meant the end for him as his manhood jumped in eager desire.

Finally, after running his hand down her arm, raising goose bumps as he went, Jack yanked on her captured hand, dragging her pliant body into his unyielding chest, rolling them over onto his back, knowing that she wouldn't refuse him. Not allowing her to escape. Not this time.

The hand that had grabbed onto her cold wrist, trailed over onto her taut stomach, basking in the feeling of her smooth skin before moving lower to her virginal white thong.

"If I knew better, I would have said that you were prepared for me," Jack murmured against her lips before Elsa bent down to capture his lips with her smeared lipstick ones, her hips pushing into Jacks hand urging him to delve into her folds.

His hot tongue, brought her gasping up for air, her back arching away from him, to get closer to him, his mouth just as demanding as they took control of her neck again, one finger already sinking into her wetness, so slick that Jack was anticipating when it would be his hard, _hard_ dick-

"Jack?" A sweet timid voice called through the doorway.

The horny young adults froze, both wide eyed.

Jack was the first to move.

Rolling Elsa under him again, laying the duvet over her body, Jack moved off the bed so he was standing, in front of her, his white shirt still on his body.

"What's up snowflake?" Jack asked walking over to the child hiding behind the frame of the door, a teddy in one hand the other rubbing a slitted eye.

"I had the nightmare again," Lucy continued with her small voice, her mousy brown hair flopping into her eyes with her choppy fringe.

Jack's shoulders seemed to tighten.

"Elsa, I'm sorry but I won't be able to help you with that _thing_ tonight," Jack said over his shoulder, a safe smile on his face but Elsa, after years of babysitting him saw the tightening around his eyes to show his discomfort, the way that the back of one hand rubbed at his stubbled jaw line.

Elsa stopped her scrutinising and realised it was probably for the best.

So then why did she feel so disappointed?

"Yeah, okay, I'll leave in a second, thanks for showing me that _thing_," Elsa said pointedly. "But I think it is an issue we should probably not worry about again."

She saw Jack's shoulders stiffen even further as he realised what she truly meant. She saw his eyes blaze but then noticed the down turn to his mouth before a fake smile came on his face.

"Okay, that's fine, as long as you had some fun," he said through his smile before turning to grab some clothes out of his drawer, his tone cut and drawled the word 'fun' bitterly.

She winced, her hand almost reaching for him but he had already turned to follow Lucy down the hallway to where her room lay.

"You can see yourself out right?"

Elsa barely had the time to choke out a "yes" before there was a click as the door down the hall close.

Elsa buried her face in her hands, hoping the darkness would make the reality seem brighter.

When that failed, Elsa changed quickly and quietly.

There was just one answer and that meant that she had to cut the holiday short. She had some packing to do.

…o0o…

"What were you and Elsa doing?" Lucy asked as soon they were behind her closed door.

Jack raised his eyebrow, shrugging out of his shirt to place his flannel pyjama top, button it with sure quick fingers while Lucy snuggled back down under the duvet covers with Mr Olaf.

"I was just showing her some stuff," he said, brushing off the comment, turning his back on her to hide his erection from his ten year old sister. It was scaring enough when she realised what she had inadvertently walked in on when she was older.

"Stuff that required her to be lying on top of you?"

Jack almost choked on his own spit as he struggled to get out a reply.

"Yeah," he finally mumbled, "something like that."

He just hoped that the attentive girl didn't notice the red blush cover his cheeks as a neon sign of his embarrassment. He was usually good at lying but it didn't help that the one person who could see through that they were untruths, was on her bed in front of him.

Luckily, Lucy just shrugged as she repositioned herself on her bed with the duvet secured over her shoulder to protect from the chilled air.

Sitting on the bed, Jack stroked back the choppy fringe from the pouting girl.

"Was it the car accident again?"

Lucy nodded.

"The one with the bad man?"

Lucy nodded again and puffed the fringe out of her face before Jack smoothed it out of her face for her.

"Is there any other one?" she asked with a watery smile to try and lighten the mood.

"Oh Snowflake," he sighed, moving to lie down next to her, snuggling into the bed with her, wrapping a reassuring arm around her small frail body. "He's in prison now."

"I'm not worried about that," Lucy exclaimed surprise in her eyes. "I keep remembering your face, and how limp you were how you weren't smiling and how pale you were and how-and how-" Lucy cut off with a hiccup and Jack wanted to lean back at the surprise but stroked her back to try and soothe the girl in his arms and was wetting his shirt.

"Hey, I'm still alive you silly," Jack teased lightly, his nose burrowing into her hair of the child friendly shampoo, just breathing in the scent of clean child. "It was just unfortunate that it ruined my good looks."

Lucy snorted sloppily into his chest, a small giggle beating against him.

"Figures that is what you are more preoccupied with," she said with another sniff.

"Hey!" Jack protested, mock hurt. "You promised no big language for the stupids!"

Lucy grinned as she looked up at him, her nose red. "You mean the _stoopidss!_"

Jack chuckled, tucking her head back under his chin. "I think I preferred you when you couldn't talk."

Lucy giggled again, wiping her messy face on him again, her small fists gripping his shirt.

They were silent for a few minutes just basking in the presence of the other sibling safe and alive, just waiting for the other to ruin it.

"Do you want to make a pillow fort?" Jack finally whispered into her brown locks, his finger curling the hair behind her ear.

When Lucy didn't answer, Jack frowned, slowly pulling away to look down at her peaceful sleeping face. With a grin, Jack leaned over her to switch the pink lampshade out before settling down to sleep too.

He was sure the answers for the Elsa situation would be solved in the morning.

With a happy smile on his face, he fell into a blissful slumber with his own personal heater.


	4. Savour It

Savour It

…o0o…

_Harder, she needed it harder. _

_Her breath was heaving out of her chest as she tried to keep up with his frantic pace, both of them trying to reach that place, trying to reach that-_

_She couldn't even focus on her train of thoughts any more as he hauled her up to his chest so his head could bend comfortably and suckle to his heart's content on her perked nipple. Elsa removing her nails from his back, where probably he was going to have red scratches the next morning, to spear into his white soft head, holding him against her._

_He grunted as the pain aroused him more that even Elsa could tell from the way he was twitching inside her. _

_Feeling her belly tighten more, she flopped back down on the comfy mattress that cradled her sweating body, she pulled Jack with her, spreading her thighs further apart, a futile attempt to get more of him in. _

_Tilting her head back, he panted hotly into her neck, sometimes giving a languorous lick to stop a trailing line of sweat. _

_She turned to roll him over and-_

-Elsa flopped onto the cold tile of her floor with a groan of pain.

Wincing, she heaved her hand underneath her and blearily took in the red numbers on the clock. When she saw the time, half of her wanted to disbelieve that she had only slept from when she got in from her flight which was a couple of hours ago. But then the other half couldn't be surprised.

She had Jack in her arms, drunk mind you, but still had him none the less and she threw him away, ruining everything she touched with her bare hands, like normal.

Rolling and flopping on her back, her silk night dress slipped softly over her skin in a mock caress that had left her with an uncomfortable wet arousal between her legs, tempting her to bring a hand to touch there.

Snatching back her hand that tried to do just that, she glared firmly at the ceiling, revelling in the cold seeping in at her shoulder blades.

It was just a little crush. Nothing like some segregation to do the trick.

Victorious, using the bed, Elsa heaved herself off the floor and onto the bed with a sigh, she stared at her decorated ceiling. So why was there an emptiness?

Was she lonely?

No, she never needed anyone but herself; she would be fine.

But what of Jack?

_What about him?_

Well, wouldn't he feel bad if she pretended that he didn't exist?

_You did it easily enough last time._

Elsa frowned pulling her covers over her body again. She _did_ manage to ignore him successfully last time she mused, her index finger, finding the metal snowflake around her neck.

But it was different now, she had taken a taste of what he could really do….

No! She shook her head resolutely.

This time was just the same as last time. She could do it.

Snuggling into her pillow, she tried to allow her sleep to reclaim her, yet she was up all night thinking of a certain white haired boy.

…o0o…

Over the course of the week, Elsa's perseverance was slowly decreasing as she spied on Jack from her window and car.

Both the families were back from a relaxing holiday and through careful nonchalant questions to Anna, Jack had been drinking most of his time, yet thankfully to Elsa (although she would claim this not to be true), he hadn't taken anyone home.

And it wasn't like she was going out to seek him. She was already plagued by him at night where her writhing got her nowhere, leaving her unsatisfied and yearning for a certain cold boy's touch. Man she mentally corrected with some reluctance, because there was no way that she could deny that he had a lust that rivalled a fully grown man's rather than a barely there adult.

But no, she saw him just leaving his house, perfectly timed with when she was leaving for work, him always pretending that he didn't see her which hurt Elsa more than she realised, and she always trying to act like she didn't notice him either.

Yet it was painfully obvious when she started rushing to try and get out of the door at the same time as Jack, that her little crush wasn't something to be ignored like last time. And like last time, was ignoring him really that effective?

But she was curious.

Where was he going so early in the morning? He would be dressed in a navy bomber jacket over his threadbare blue jumper that she could've sworn was the same one from when he just hit puberty. There was much evidence to consolidate this with the fact that in places such as the elbows and shoulders were almost silver with wear. He also would always have a bag of bread in his hand, crumbs mind you, but where could have he been going?

Curious, Elsa deliberately ran late just to watch where Jack was going.

Yes, she knew it was creepy but her curiosity was not to be sated in any other way.

What was he _doing?_

But finally, almost a week after the fateful ski trip, Elsa had her answer.

She had her answer, she was tired, aroused and damn it if this wasn't a sign that Jack was hinting at.

She just wanted her sleep back, was it too much to ask for some good amount of sleep where her imagination could be sated by the real deal happening?

Sitting in her room, eying the hanger that was dangling off her closet door provocatively, she was wary of even putting it on. If it gave off that much sex appeal while off the hanger, what if she put it on and he was scared away?

Elsa tugged her lip between her teeth, nibbling on the skin. But in doing so, she was just reminded of the dream she had the night before which hardened her resolve.

She was going to do it, if it was the last thing she would ever do.

…o0o…

Jack sat on the park bench where this mess all began before he knew how much hassle it would be ultimately. His fingers were absently picking at the pieces of stale bread which he sprinkled mindlessly for the ducks that were quacking up a storm around his feet.

It had been a week since the holiday and Elsa had left early. It had been a week since he basically had his tongue down her willing throat. Kissed those lips, feeling of all her dips and curves. But whatever. Not that he was going over and over it in his head, trying to figure out if there was something he could have done.

Jack tossed a larger chuck a little more bitterly, savouring the feel of the equally bitter wind through his hair, throwing his hair into a kind of chaos, tangling in his long eyelashes. Irritably, he brushed it back from his forehead, trying to holding the sigh that was building up in his chest.

He really thought that this time, it was it. They were golden.

Sure he sounded a bit snappy towards her when the car accident came up but what guy wants to describe how a man deliberately crashed into his car to try and kill you just to get back at your mother and father?

And why was she willing to throw them away from some mindless comment about him not willing to share about this one particular issue?

It wasn't something that he liked to bring up, let alone know how to.

_Hey, I know we are getting pretty hot and heavy and all however there might be slight complications as our company has more press than yours so you will ultimately become a target too from some car manic psychopaths. So how about a cheeky blow job before we continue?_

Yeah, he didn't think that would work either.

Tightening his scarf around his neck, Jack looked blankly into the lake where a muggy film of pond weed and slight ice had reached the surface. It had frozen the night before and the chunks were barely defrosting in the early morning light.

He heard some distinctive clicks of heels which made him frown.

What woman would wear those in this ridiculously cold weather? Or even this early in the morning?

Curiosity, that needed to be sated, forced Jack's head to turn towards the path where he saw Elsa standing too (albeit at a distance), next to his bench, much to his surprise.

Turning back to the ducks at his feet, he played for nonchalant.

"I see you don't have any bread for the ducks, do you want to share mine?" he asked, not daring to hope for more than Elsa would be willing to offer.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw her turn her head towards him, contemplate his profile for a moment before, walking around the back of his bench, her gloved fingers whispering along the back of the worn wood before perching on the other side of the seat.

Elsa reached for the bread in the middle which Jack timed to do at the same time, causing their fingers to kiss lightly.

Instead of yanking her hand away like Jack imagined, she left hers next to his, giving up any pretence of reaching for the food for the ducks.

Tentatively, she curled her finger around his finger tip, a mock hand hold.

Jack followed up the black long coat sleeve to see Elsa's shy eyes still focused on their joined fingers.

"I doubt you can feed the ducks like this," Jack said softly, not willing to shatter the silence around them too abruptly.

Elsa finally brought her face up to meet his, her cheeks already flushed from the cold, turning a deeper crimson when she saw his face looking at her.

"That's what the other hand is for," she responded simply as, true to her word, brought her other hand out of her lap and picked at the stale bread and spread it in a wide arc so the ones at the back could get fed.

"That and other things," Jack said impulsively with a roguish smirk and didn't realise what he had said until Elsa's shocked eyes met his and instead of just her face turning red, it was her ears that were a beacon to any moth surrounding them.

Wanting to fully maim himself at the blatant innuendo, he was about to apologise, his brow creasing, Elsa reached out with said hand and smoothed the dent, her smile embarrassed yet confident.

"And other things," she agreed quietly, her voice sounding scratchy, almost… _bedroom-y_.

But it was a voice that Jack somehow knew wasn't intended for anyone else. He knew that she would probably have felt stupid if she had ever done that with anyone but him.

Elsa would know that he wouldn't laugh at her. Or at least he hoped that she would know.

But he lost all train of thought when one smooth, cold hand pulled down a cheek and inevitably his chin, allowing his mouth to fall open and to be pulled towards her ethereal form.

_Please don't wake up. Please don't wake up. Please, please, PLEASE-_

Jack groaned as a wet mouth closed over first his bottom lip before sparing a light lick to his upper, and then dived in.

"Yes please," Jack hadn't known he had whispered before his free hand reached for her braid and was using it as leverage to force her mouth harder against him which Elsa agreed on with a small whimper too.

"At least you still remember your manners," Elsa said teasingly, probably unaware that it had the sultry smoothness of a warm whiskey.

Wishing that there was less time for talking Jack took advantage of her distraction, mindless to the awful quacking of the birds around their feet, he pushed the pile of stale bread to the ground, much to the birds' delight, scooted along the frigid bench. His hand that was currently trapped in Elsa's hand hold was wrenched free in a fit to push the cold hand under her coat to test the fabric of her clothes.

Jack hadn't taken note of what she was wearing originally yet as he hadn't noticed that she had use her hand to keep it firmly closed and Jack felt why.

She wasn't wearing anything under it.

Well, she was wearing _something_, but Jack thought that a lacy corset where he could feel the pebbling of a rosy nipple following the thinness of the fabric, didn't count.

Reaching down to a black stocking leg with a fine trimming running at the top of a toned thigh, he groaned as he felt his finger getting caught in the garter strap.

It _definitely_ didn't count.

Elsa seemed uncaring of her state of dress considering how conservative she had been apparently dressing like for the first few years but drinking in her lascivious form now, he wanted more of this Elsa.

He needed a proper taste rather than the one they shared only a week ago.

In his musings he hadn't realised their mouths had broken apart where Elsa was _biting_ his pale skin with a fervour that Jack even found hard to replicate. He also didn't mind the fact that, despite the early time of seven o'clock, there were no early morning runners weren't out to see her cup his crotch boldly, causing him to jerk back with a hiss.

Elsa gave a fucking _giggle_ where one of her hands was brought up to her lips to try and hide that deliciously sinful mouth from him.

But Jack wasn't having any of that.

Pushing the remaining hand against his crotch, he gently prodded her to move.

And she did. Slowly.

Painfully.

Beautifully.

Then Jack heard the worse thing ever: the pounding of a runner's feet on the pavement behind the bench and running around the lake.

Jack was sure that she would stop, that she would pull away with a frosty expression but instead Elsa surprised him in a wonderfully seductive way that Jack contemplated, even for a split second that she could have been a prostitute with a fetish for voyeurism.

In the pretence of innocently enjoying the scenery with her boyfriend, she lay her head on his shoulder, giving him a whiff of a spicy Christmas special shampoo.

However, the only thing that wasn't innocent was the way that her hand kept _rubbing_.

Her face turned to his to lay a slight kiss on the plane of his cheek, her breath panting in his face showing her excitement and he wanted to reciprocate yet when the hand that was all tangled in her garter strap tried to reach for the place betwixt her legs, trying to ease some of her suffering for her, it was caught. It was restrained.

Turning his head slightly he spied her pouty lips and the slight shake of her head before continuing to give gentle rubs, moving in less than soothing circles, building up a pressure that Jack was afraid that he wouldn't be able to hold back, to prove that he wasn't still in his adolescence.

But she wasn't making it easy as she gave these throaty little moans, as if giving him pleasure was the thing that was setting her off. Leaning in, her moist breath tickled the shell of his ear before it was joined by a hot wet tongue which coupled with the almost frostbitten air, triggered Jack to jerk his hips in surprise and extreme arousal.

"Elsa," Jack panted, turning his face to hers again, trying to dislodge the eager tongue which wasn't making it any easier for him. "Not that I'm complaining, but why…?"

Elsa gave another one of her throaty moans and Jack wanted to tug her mouth to his so he could sample each one of those irresistible sounds, sucking it into his body, maybe forcing her to follow it.

His question obviously startled Elsa as she jerked her face away, blushing but this time not from the cold or embarrassment, no, from arousal that _he_ inspired. However, much to his relief or chagrin, her hand slowed, alternating to lengthening stroked rather than the teasing circles and rubs.

"I," Elsa seemed to hesitate, frowning, probably unsure of her own reasoning, uncaring of Jack who had rested his head on the back of the bench as he felt his muscles tightening from his nearing climax. "I think I have had enough of being jealous from the side lines that I want you without me being a bitch about it."

Jack chuckled lowly, his eyes taking in a wide dilating of her eyes while her legs shift, inevitably probably trying to relieve the pressure between her legs.

He was aware of what he was doing to the mature woman and felt like there was a frozen giant marshmallow inside of him demanded a need to explode with pure masculine ego that he, Jack Frost, was able to send this mature twenty three year old into a hit of ecstasy.

"Admittedly, I wasn't expecting this when I was imagining a repeat encounter," Jack said lowly, his head bending with his words a grunt coming through his throat with a particularly hard stroke.

Elsa's hand unwittingly began to speed up again, causing Jack to lose train of thought.

"Maybe we can have a repeat encounter right now if you want?" Elsa inserted smoothly as she pressed down on his hardened erection that was slowly killing him with each thunder of his pulse, of each breathy word that leaked out of her mouth.

"You have a car?" he asked, his own hand sneaking up her thigh as he used his low voice to distract her while burying his nose into her hair.

Elsa tried to give an intelligent answer, trying to play it cool but instead her head bounced up and down in her eagerness to get closer to him.

Maybe those hot dreams that she had been having would finally ease away.

Buttoning up her coat with a surprising swift and deft fingers considering he had been sitting there for little over half an hour without gloves on, trying to cover her from the perverts who could spy the corset that was for his eyes only.

Elsa, tugging on his hand with her ridiculously high shoes, took him towards the car park where she had conveniently parked in the far corner.

Jack couldn't help but give a low laugh as he pulled her to a slower pace, with his arms wrapped around her waist as he nuzzled her neck.

"I love how organised you are," he murmured in her ear. "It's so sexy."

"Pish," Elsa tried to bat off his compliment, attempting not to show him how his comment made her blush like a school girl. "Organisation is obviously _such_ a turn on," she scoffed sarcastically, yet didn't protest as she blindly looped her hands around his neck behind her as he pumped his length once with her bottom, giving her a taste of what was to come.

"You somehow manage to carry it off," he whispered, one hand slipping down over the front of her coat as her silver car loomed in front of them, his fingers twitching right at the apex of her thighs.

"So you think I can put it on my CV?" Elsa asked throatily as Jack's hands began to wander into her pockets to find the keys.

Once finding them he also, with a raised eyebrow, Jack stared at the condom in his other hand, causing her to blush madly.

"Someone was confident," Jack said with a smirk, but his thumb pressed down on the key anyway, revealing the blinking lights to show that it was open.

Elsa ripping open the door to the passenger side, pushed Jack in, his hair scraping the low ceiling before the impossibly beautiful Elsa climbed on top of him, her hand already reaching for his face where she plunged her tongue in with a renewed vigour.

Gasping the door handle, Jack shut it so through the tinted windows they were given a resemblance of privacy, allowing him to grasp the toned upper bottom of the grinding woman on top of him, her moans developing into whimpers as her hips gyrated against his, pushing his erection to a new height.

Tilting his head back, he found that this woman on top of him, _really_ liked necks as she suckled on it, as if she had been dying of thirst in the desert and had found an oasis.

Before he knew it, his hands were bypassing the knickers, hunting for a less awkward way to get them off without the thin lace coming off the top of the breasts. Reminded of the barely attended nipples, Jack brought a hot mouth to a chilled area where Elsa gasped, her hand going to the ceiling, clinging for dear life while his tongue teased and roamed around the right globe.

Just as he was leaving, Elsa wanted to breathe a sigh of relief, knowing that at this rate she would just climax from him sucking on her breasts yet her prayers were answered or disproved when Jack lowered his head again and tongue a tight nipple on the other side. His hand abandoned its spot on her hip that was still trying to find a way to disconnect it all without taking off the way too attractive top half.

Elsa could barely think nor breathe as one of her perfectly manicured hands gripped a tight clump of Jack's soft, snow white hair wanting to hold him to her, wanting to force him away.

Finally feeling his hand to try and find another access to her, she took pity on him and guided his hand through the slit in her knickers to her wet heat.

"Crotchless," she managed to gasp before, Jack took advantage of this and tugged her forward further, his fingers already sneaking through the wet, his blunt finger nail _just_ scrabbing at the hardened nub.

Elsa banged her head as she threw her head back again. She groaned a little from the pain and a little from the pleasure.

"Shit Elsa, are you okay?" Jack asked concerned, his hand abandoning the much deserted area that was throbbing with a _need_.

"Fine, fine, just-urgh," Elsa forwent words to suck Jack towards her with her mouth, grinding herself against him desperately, trying to create the friction that was too good before.

"Maybe we shouldn't-" Jack continued after wrenching his head away, hesitant to her pain.

"If you stop, I will kill you. Slowly," Elsa threatened, her eyes flashing with a cold fire.

Jack still looked concerned despite his hand reaching back to the space allowing Elsa to finally sigh in relief for the arousal that was overcoming her very body. Jack continued his work to kiss lightly on her unblemished skin, his lips barely making contact with the slender column.

"I just don't want to rush this," he muttered into her ear, his other hand reaching up to angle her neck more directly towards him.

She almost missed a grind in her surprise. Jack had thought this through? He had been thinking about this too?

He really wanted her other than the sexual sense?

Pulling back from his touch for a moment, Elsa cupped his bleary face, his mouth swollen from her vicious kisses.

"You want to go out with me, even after everything I have done to you?" she asked hesitantly.

He looked into her eyes, his face unreadable as it leant closer, and closer.

"Elsa, I love you," he whispered before his lips collided with hers and then…

…Nothing.

Jack had pulled away and was smoothing out her braid which had come loose and more than a few strands were sticking out in whisps around her head in a mock halo from his eager fingers.

"That's why when I fuck you, when I dig into you, you will be conscious, you will be in a bed and our first time will _not_ be in a car," Jack continued firmly, somehow effortlessly manoeuvred her into the driver's seat and buttoning her coat back up to her neck so no one would be able to notice what she was wearing underneath.

Elsa tried to reach out to him to stop him but Jack distracted her with a well-placed kiss on her cheek, the corner of her mouth, chin and then finally settling the best place on her lips with a release of air through his nose before he pulled away, looking again into her eyes, searching.

And whatever it was, he found it as he grinned before kissing her again and climbing out of the car.

Bending and giving a little wave, Jack sauntered off down the public path probably heading for his home and Elsa wondered why he didn't ask for a lift home but then after thinking of her attire, she realised that and both of their arousals, it would have been too hard. Well, maybe it was best that he had left then rather than her basically molesting his form.

Shifting into gear, Elsa drove back to her house, knowing she was going to be late for work however she couldn't bring herself to be upset about it.

After all, the smile that had been on her face after seeing Jack never left her mouth.

…o0o…

For those who have read my other story, you are probably going to be annoyed that I brought the idea of garters in again but hey I think Elsa likes them.

Only two more chapters to go!


	5. Drink It All In

Drink It All In

…o0o…

Jack huffed, his pants coming out larger now, his fists digging into the sheets behind him, just waiting for the torture that was Elsa was amusedly giving him.

"One, two, three, four, five," she moved her plastic piece along the board until finally stopping on one of his properties.

Turning her doe like gaze onto him, it was extremely hard to resist her when her hand was already situated incredibly high on his thigh. It was one of the many tactics that she had employed as soon as the game had started, knowing how much he was under her control.

"No, I need your rent now," Jack tried to assert some dominance into his tone but knew he failed when there was a noticeable crack in voice as Elsa's thumb pushed on the inner seam of his pyjama bottoms, dangerously close to where he really wanted her.

It had been a couple of weeks since the "Time By The Lake" and the couple were only just beginning. You would have thought that after the show of obvious sexual frustration that now they had resolved everything that Elsa would be all over him.

However, it was mostly failure on his part because it seemed the older woman had suddenly developed a bad case of crippling shyness around him. Not that he was complaining because when she blushed it just highlighted her cheeks in an obvious sign of awkwardness that would only increase as he would lean in to brush his own lips against the hot skin.

But when she wasn't shy, like then for instance…well, it made him want to wish that she wouldn't tease and not follow up.

And in his opinion, she wasn't exactly playing Monopoly fair.

They both were pretty even in terms of the game. Both had the same number of expensive properties to the number of the little cheaper ones. However they both had only a couple of sets of colours meaning that they couldn't fully capitalise on this fact.

Then there was also the case on Jack's weak resolve where Elsa would land on his property and instead of paying would just lay a hand on his leg and begin to rub, knowing full well what she was doing, leaning forward so her baggy t-shirt would offer a glimpse of a pink bra.

Jack knew that soon he would actually have to get her to pay up but she promised to always pay on the next round.

It was going to be a lost cause at this point in the game if he didn't buck up and put his foot down.

The thumb was still circling and raising higher. It didn't really help that it would have been so easy to shove the board off his bed and capture her mouth eagerly, his tongue demanding entrance as his hands caressed her globes…

"Jack," Elsa whined, her hand getting more seductive with each pass of her thumb, her body leaning even _further_ forward to show the lacy bra that had been hinted at in previous rounds.

She had done this move so many times in the past hour, he didn't know why he kept falling for it because she was slowly draining him away from the amount of rent that she managed to weasel her way out of.

His breath hitched as she actually upped her game and moved forward so that their sides were pressed together, forming a seam.

He was so close to breaking and she didn't even know it.

Well, he reconsidered, she must know from the sight of the bulge that was slowly growing.

"Jack," she breathed out this time, Elsa's moist breath dampening the shell of his ear.

Fuck it.

He shoved the board away and all the pieces clattered to his floor as he rolled on top of a surprised Elsa, hands grabbing at her shoulders to pin them there, a leg slid in between hers and _pressed_ on the apex of her thighs forcing a whimper out.

Her wide eyes looked up at him dazed, her pouty mouth falling open, knowing what was coming next despite her cluelessness on her face.

Ducking his head to the crook of her neck, Jack gave a shallow pump of his hips, demonstrating and reminding her of what she caused.

"I believe you have an incredible debt that you have built up Miss Snow," he paused as he was distracted by the skin in front of his eyes which he leant into suck. The pure white skin. All unblemished, waiting to be marked. "And I'm afraid that I'm giving you your final notice."

Elsa arched her hips in retaliation causing a flash of heat to run through his veins in arousal. Jack brought one of his hands to a hip, securing it to the bedspread, knowing if she did anymore, he would be lost.

She moaned in response, the sound as lusty as any whore, forcing a ferocious blush to begin on his ears.

"But sir," she whispered into his ear, forcing a shiver down his spine, "I have a family to feed and I almost don't have enough money to pay you."

Jack's mouth curved into a smirk at this little pretend role play.

"I'm sure that you can mortgage a few of your very pretty properties," his teeth biting punishingly down on the fleshy bit before you reach the ear revelling in the breathless gasp that pushed her chest further against his. "And I'm afraid to say that you aren't going anywhere until your debt is paid."

Elsa whimpered at his predatory tone before both of her hands which previously had unwittingly clutched at his jumper had roamed south until they landed on his bottom in a firm hold, bringing him tighter to their locked form.

"But even then, I won't be able to pay you back," she pleaded in a falsely sweet persona that almost hid her plotting personality beneath it all.

Jack grinded into her again, his erection pulsing now at the sound of her very voice and maybe even just from the possibility that they would finally get around fourth base without being caught out. She gasped again her hold on his butt tightening, her breath coming out in desperate pants in his ear.

Unknowing of her appeal, Elsa made the fatal mistake of letting her teeth catch on the sensitive skin of his ear as his head had bent unwittingly closer.

Grunting, Jack grinded his teeth on her skin causing her to cry out as his tongue went to soothe the hurt before his remaining hand went to secure her hair away from his face so he could have unimpeded access to her neck.

"Well," Jack continued as if they hadn't gone on a tangent from the Monopoly game. "I'm sure there are some ways in which you can pay me. It is a _hard_ position that you have put me in." His hips dug harder knowing that he was going to push on a sweet spot and he didn't fail as Elsa's nails bit in through the thin material of his pyjamas couple with a whimper.

The euphemism wasn't lost on Elsa and from the ways things had heated up before, he thought that this was the beginning of the end.

But when Elsa moaned into his ear: "I'm sure that you will be _very_ satisfied with the new agreement," her hips arching desperately despite the restraining hand, Jack lost it.

"Challenge accepted."

Finally, releasing her hip, it wasn't what Elsa thought it would be as his cold hands immediately pressed in on her clothes stomach before weaselling their way under the fabric, each digit acutely pressed to her sensitive skin, splaying out into little stars as he applied pressure.

Arching her back, Jack felt Elsa's breasts rubbing against him and his frozen fingers reaching up to cup her mounds through the fabric of her bra.

Her breath heaved out of her chest pushing against his lips before he caught them in his. It was wet, frenzied, completely the opposite from his hands which were slowly caressing, while at his elbows most of her t-shirt was bunched. And he was trying to get the fabric higher still to give himself unlimited access.

Jack felt the heat of her crotch pushing against the thin cotton of his pyjamas and he couldn't restrain the hand that decided to come between the grinding of their bodies, his finger already poised to rub and the soaking hardened nub where his own dick had been pushing against in their frenzied humps.

Lowering his face, he couldn't believe that he was already going to her breasts. He usually had more finesse than this, yet with her, he couldn't stop.

Elsa's top now caught in her armpits before she raised her arms above her head as a way to let him explore without hindrance and Jack, realising the futility in holding her writhing hips, moved them to cup her waist, tracing along the seams of her bra.

Fumbling his hand behind her back, he growled in irritation before yanking on the small of her back and into his lap so his mouth which had been licking on her collarbone, could continue to do so at a reasonable height while his hand was busy twisting the clasp off of the bra one handed.

Elsa almost pulled away, yet when she felt the cold air hit her nipples only to be enveloped by his hot mouth, well… she ceased to care as she cried out, her hands blindly seeking to grip Jack's head of white hair.

The slight pain as a few strands were removed from his scalp only just pushed him to _push_ the usually unflappable Elsa Snow into the same turmoil that he went into whenever she was ever near him.

His tongue roamed of its own accord, the tip just flicking it while he sucked more flesh into his mouth, his hands bracketing his prize. To the left of his head, it was an unconscious movement to press his palm into the hardened nipple, knowing he was just under the skill of making the nipple pinch a comfortable experience.

Instead, he opted to push it towards his mouth that had just finished with the right nipple and Elsa gave an adorable sigh like relief yet want. Feeling the way she was arching into his mouth, he knew it was a mixture of the two; she was always over eager and probably deduced that now he was moving away from her breasts that he would be moving lower soon.

Wriggling on top of him, Elsa wouldn't hold still, her breasts kept moving tantalisingly in Jack's face, distracting him from his ultimate goal.

Deciding that the firm hand that he thought of earlier was needed, one hand that was still placed on a breast moved to her nape to guide her towards his neck, his own face turned to the side so he couldn't be diverted from his destination.

His other hand, without his permission, guided only by numb thrumming of his blood beneath his skin that was flooding into his ears blocking everything out, went down to Elsa's derriere, unintentionally seeking the soft flesh.

Hearing a breathy pant followed by a whimper, Jack had to retract his former statement. He could hear.

He could hear oh, so well.

The only thing that was being registered by the ear drum to his left was Elsa who had obediently pressed her face desperately against his skin whose soft voice was busy praying to him.

"Please, please, please, more, I-I need more, Jack," her final moan was the last straw.

Firming his hand on her bottom, Jack pushed her off his thighs and onto the mattress, cradling her into the sheets, splaying her out on top, providing the dark blue against the pale hue of her skin.

He paused to view the woman who was currently writhing beneath him. An _older_ woman at that.

But the bit he was focussing on was the little flutter in his chest that gave a little when the eyelids that had previously covered Elsa's irises from him, snapped open exposing pools that Jack couldn't help but fall into as he just breathed in, smelling in her soap, her arousal.

He reiterated the fact that he was doing this by pulling the elastic away from her skin, letting it pull slowly, ever so slowly, further down her smooth toned legs.

And Elsa just watched him the entire time.

The flush in his ears worsened under her gaze and Jack could have sworn that his erection bobbed painfully with the realisation that he would finally being consummating his childhood crush that he used to believe was unattainable.

But no more.

Picking up one foot, Jack pressed a kiss to the ankle bone, allowing his lips to caress the thin skin, revel in the shiver that shimmered down from the body further up the bed down to the appendage and beneath his hand, her felt Elsa's toes curl up delightedly.

He knew not to push further with feet. He knew that she hated them, although Jack couldn't understand why. Her feet were the kind queens envied.

But Jack then remembered where he was and decided that there were better things that he could be doing right then.

Crawling up the bed, Jack lay his mark on her body, ensuring that she couldn't forget him should she think that she could get away from him. When he reached the inner thighs, he slowed down considerably, loving the feeling of Elsa's fingertips trying to reach for his hair and only getting the very tips, and failing to hold him closer to where he could literally see her oozing.

Jack felt another flush covering his cheeks, a late embarrassment the fact that he wasn't as experienced as most men that Elsa had probably been with.

However, when he ran his tongue up her slit tentatively, his worries were blown away by the cry that seemed to be ripped from Elsa's very soul. From the way, her hands couldn't decide to clench in the fabric that they were lying on, or grip in his hair or just even continue to flip between both.

Returning to the job in hand, he looped his hands under her thighs, placing them on his shoulders so his hands could go to her back. His fingers pushed her up, leveraging her towards his mouth so his tongue to lick along her again.

Elsa's hands darted between his hair and the nape of his neck, unsure which way would keep him there longer as her thighs tensed in pleasure around Jack's neck.

Her throaty moan pushed him to try again and this time he lingered by her clit, his tongue just thrusting against it lightly, forcing the woman to tense again and from the breathier pants, the gulps of air she was trying force into her lungs when Jack finally dipped into her, letting his tongue roam without a guide. The louder whimper told him she was close.

"God, Jack," she sighed as he kept his ministrations going, his whole mouth pleasuring her, alternating between kissing, breathing or licking her out. It was all a delicious mix that could only end in trouble for the woman as her cries got louder and louder and lou-

"JACK!" she climaxed, her thighs tightening with a punishing grip.

Collapsing back, Jack just began to prowl forward when there came a desperate knock before the door began to open.

Together they looked at each other panicked before Elsa, with no gentleness shoved Jack off of the bed to hide his _hard_ problem while she tried to pull her baggy t-shirt down as far as it would go and hope that no one would look too closely at her crotch.

Elsa's mother and father charged into the room, their faces just as panicked as Jack's and Elsa's were literally milliseconds beforehand.

"What is it?" Elsa asked with all the calm she could muster that was still slightly breathy.

Her parents looked dumbfounded as they looked on the scene where Jack was picking up all the monopoly pieces on the other side of the bed which allowed his back to still be to them, hidden mostly by the large bed.

"Oh, were you worried by my scream?" Elsa tried to flippantly toss her head which looked a bit ruffled. "You needn't be worried, that was Jack being a sore loser."

There was a snort from Jack that sounded suspiciously like "we'll see whose sore later".

The elder Snows just frowned at each other before shrugging.

"Well, I suppose if everything is okay…" Elsa's mother trailed off hesitantly.

"Yep!" Elsa chirped quickly.

So quickly that Jack almost wanted to face plant his palm. She obviously hadn't really ever lied to her parents. This whole sneaking around until the company was fully in Elsa's hands was going to suck a little. It would be over before it had begun.

"Well, you guys have fun," Elsa's father pushed in before guiding his wife out of the door and with a wink straight at Jack, shut the door with a snick.

Jack's face flamed. Did…did Elsa's father just _wink_ at him? Looking to Elsa, he groaned.

There for both of his girlfriend's parents to see, her lacy pink knickers for everyone to behold.

Smacking his face, he gave up the pretence on picking up the pieces and just climbed back onto the bed but not for sex. No, he had been majorly cock blocked and then promptly drowned in ice water.

Elsa just didn't do anything other than cover her face in her hands.

"Well," Jack started before stopping with a thought.

Was there anything to say when two people get caught getting hot and heavy by their parents? Probably not.

However, his eyes were drawn to the apex of Elsa's thighs where she had unintentionally relaxed them, exposing herself for Jack's viewing pleasure.

And what he said about being doused in cold ice water? Well, he stood corrected as his eyes dilated, the taste of her still remaining on his tongue.

Shuffling closer, Jack let his hand rest on her mound, his finger already going down, to slide around in her wet heat much to the pleasure of his fingers that were getting warmed up from her.

"Jack!" Elsa hissed, trying to hide her arousal from him despite her glazed eyes and pathetic pushes of his hand. "My parents could obviously hear us!"

Jack sealed his mouth over hers, quieting any other complaints, sucking her tongue into his mouth, stroking her mouth upstairs and down.

Slipping a finger in shallowly, just rubbing the bone at her entrance, Elsa gripped his forearm before reaching between them too and stroked him through the thin pyjama bottoms, feeling his erection begin to grow again.

Releasing a ragged breath, Jack covered her body with his again, this time taking the time to pull the t-shirt up and over her head, along with his own.

He pressed his naked chest against hers before pulling away, wrapping his hand around the wooden headboard above her head. This meant that he loomed and his chest would only _just_ brush hers, tantalising her nipples, pushing for her to touch him too.

Feeling, hands push up around his waist to pull him down flush with her, he smirked. The only thing separating them now would be his bottoms which Elsa was promptly getting rid of with her feet with some agile dexterity.

Finally, so close to being one and Jack was already panting with exertion, unable to push his hips past that final barrier, where he would be laid out raw and unsure what he would do if Elsa would reject him then.

Kissing a line on her throat to delay time, he was reassured by the heels digging into his buttocks and pulling his head away from the column of her neck, staring at her flushed cheeks, her pouty, roughened lips.

"I want you," three simple words and they worked far better than any whispered words of love.

Manning up, Jack thrust his hips forward pistoning Elsa further and further up the bed until she grabbed hold of the wooden head board too for support.

Her hand so close, yet so far next to his, but Jack, with sweat beading on his skin as he panted, basked in the glory of her wet heat that was slowly milking him, making his vision hazy as he pushed past it, trying to remember he wanted this to be as memorable as possible so Elsa couldn't have second thoughts.

Despite his shaky arms, Jack managed to wrench on hand from the head board and move it silkily down Elsa's body which was becoming as slick as his, yet not as much as her lower lips which were dripping and making a sound so lewd that it pushed his passion higher.

"Oh Elsa," he pants, digging his face into her neck, searching for some point to stop himself from coming too quickly, wanting to get her so pleasured that she wouldn't be able to say no, let alone think of saying no. Ever. Again. "Elsa, oh my god, come for me. Please, I don't think I can take much more," his hand slid between their bodies and before his frenzied hips reached the climax, his finger dug into her clit, "come for me."

The order wrenched an increasing cry that Jack swallowed, his remaining hand on the head board being removed to tuck into the hair and the nape of her neck, holding her still as Jack pushed faster and faster despite that Elsa's clenching around him that was almost sending him over.

Panting, Jack held onto her shoulder with his pearly white teeth and as he felt a tingling spreading down his spine that was only increased by his girlfriend's nails digging into his back as his finger continued to circle her sensitive clit which was forcing her again to another orgasm.

"Please, no more, I can't," she gasped before arching her back up, pushing her head hard into the pillow behind her as she let out a hoarse gasp and it was the catalyst for Jack as he finally let go.

Grunting loudly, Jack tried to smother his cries with Elsa's pretty, perfect mouth, his tongue seeking solace in her wet cavern that reminded him so much of when he went down on her as explosions began behind his eyes.

Finishing his weak pumps, he rolled off of her and onto his side where he was already wishing for her warmth on his sweat slicked body. Like she could hear what he was thinking, Elsa rolled so she was on top of him almost as she curled her body around his body, her leg going between his and her arms around his waist.

Staring at the ceiling, the only thing both of them could hear was their panting of their breaths.

Finally, Jack decided to break the ice.

"Well, now I can see why you would want to play Monopoly," he said blandly despite the crooked grin he had spreading across his face.

Elsa giggled but rubbed her cheek tiredly against his bare chest.

"What about my debt?" she asked coyly, a finger tracing around his navel. "Have I sufficiently compensated you?"

Jack laughed, turning on his side, a strong forearm tightening around her waist keeping their noses only centimetres apart.

"I think, that your compensation was very," he paused before lowering his voice to a purr, "_compensating_."

Elsa snickered, batting him away as she rolled off the bed, heading towards her ensuite.

"What about showers? Or more specifically me in a shower?" Elsa turned in the doorway, her body leaning against the door jamb, covering most of her assets yet pressing her breasts together to provide a very tantalising image of cleavage.

Jack propped his head up with an arm, giving a lazy grin.

"I think that should be my reward for passing Go," he rolled off the bed with a languid grace of a very pleased jungle cat.

"Well, I'm an avid supporter of positive reinforcement," her smile allowing her teeth to poke out onto her lower lip as she began taking steps back further into the bathroom, tempting him to follow.

Switching on the shower behind her, Elsa kept her eyes on Jack who now loomed in the doorway and her breath caught.

She didn't know what she had done in a past life to deserve this man, but she must have been Mother Teresa for all she knew as she looked hungrily on his from.

The time where she had glimpsed at his abs in the mechanics didn't do him justice, nor his arms frankly.

Everything was pulsing with muscle. His legs were at that perfect stage between toned and lazy. His hips stuck out, proving he had v-lines of the most delicious proportions where it led to the abs of steel where Elsa could have sworn were a finger deep in the shadows. Then there was the most erotic thing about him.

While he was a man about to go into business with his father, that he would be cold and unfeeling towards the customers, they wouldn't know about a piece of jewellery, specifically on his nipple that would truly show his mercurial nature.

His nipple ring.

She was so distracted by the metal, glinting in the bathroom light, that she missed the time between where he had stalked over to where she was and had positioned their naked bodies seamlessly with his hand on her arse.

She jumped before leaning her head back to receive a tender kiss which sparked her desire low in her stomach. Cupping his shoulders, Elsa tried to attempt to pull herself impossibly closer to his hot body both figuratively and literally yet short of wrapping her legs around his waist, she didn't think it was possible.

Considering he needed time to get back in the game, Elsa decided to backtrack into the large shower cubicle, tugging Jack along with her who just gave her a heated look before darting in to lay siege on her mouth again.

She moaned into the kiss as his tongue came to play, equally as hot as the water which was pounding on her back.

"I don't know how I got so lucky," Jack murmured thinking that she couldn't hear him, but unbeknownst to him, there was little part of her that melted inside at the words.

So with a hand, she brought him back down to her height, peeking on the tips of her toes and kissed him slowly, her fingers weaving into his slowly dampening hair.

Then with a reluctant hesitance, Elsa pushed herself up to his ear and whispered:

"I love you."

He said nothing other than tightening his hands on her arse and waist before trying to bind her closer to him. While he said nothing, she knew that he loved her, because he said so only two weeks ago.

But she knew that he wouldn't stop right then just because she said it to him. Instead, she thought that it aroused him further, considering the lump that was beginning to harden next to her thigh.

Sighing with relief, Elsa tucked her head into his neck, allowing wave after wave of pleasure be sent through the entire shower time with their fingers and mouths she couldn't contain her bliss at finally having someone to attend to her needs, to look after her as she would look after him.

Pulling Jack's head down, she sealed their future with her hot lips and prayed that their time together would never end.

…o0o…

Can't believe the epilogue is nigh!

And also just saying, this is probably my longest piece of smut writing in one chapter. That is hard to believe that I wanted you guys to get the high note that you wanted. Not that there is not going to be smut in the next chapter, just that there will be the conclusion/epilogue :3

Just been thinking of some ideas for the next Jack and Elsa and I was wondering what you guys thought on a zombie apocalypse?

Summary: Former famous crack whore ballet dancer, Elsa is roaming the land of Arandelle with her younger sister, unknowing of what she is searching for. But an asshole? No, she could have lived without meeting Jack Frost. But when everyone eventually pairs up in this new dangerous world, surely she could be allowed a little bit of fun…right?

Probably would be about 25 chapters where the smut would begin about chapter 7.


	6. Finish It

Finish It.

…o0o…

"Dammit," he muttered before hauling a gym bag over his shoulder and turning his gaze upwards. "Jamison and Harold Frost, if you are not down here in the next ten seconds, I swear to God you will not live long enough to see your Playstations again!"

He sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose, trying to eliminate the wrinkles that were haunting his forehead. He was so preoccupied that he missed a little eight year old girl slamming into his lower half, almost pushing him over.

"Don't I look pretty Daddy?" a girlish voice squeaked excitedly below him.

"Oomf!" Jack grunted but automatically held the girl's shoulders protectively before he had actually gotten a good look at her face. "Hey snowflake."

Little Daisy looked up, her eyes the mirror of his, yet her eyelids were covered in some kind of gunk. Frowning, Jack knelt before her, rubbing at the pink stuff with a thumb. Coming away and flicking it between fingers, he deduced that it was Elsa's very expensive lipstick.

Chuckling at how this was going to go down, he ushered her towards the bathroom.

"You look lovely snowflake, but wash off your face quickly and don't forget to _not_ to wipe you face on the white towels this time!"

Turning around just in time, Jack saw two boys jumping down the staircase in their fear of not playing on their playstations, their boot bags in one hand while having a shoving match. _Again_.

Jack rolled his eyes, praying to a god out there to give him strength to deal with all this in one day, knowing that tonight was _the night_.

There was a screech of surprise upstairs and Jack knew that Elsa had found what their youngest had done with her makeup.

"DAISY!"

The little blonde girl stuck her head out of the bathroom. "Yes, Mummy?"

Jack almost laughed at the innocence on her face yet when she turned to go back into the bathroom, he could have _sworn_ there was a little smirk of mischief covering her small pouty lips.

He didn't know how they ever thought to have more than one child.

Well, that was wrong, because he knew why they had Harry after conceiving Jamie was because they didn't want him to be lonely. Yet Daisy? Well…she was a pleasant surprise.

But after this debacle? Jack was pretty sure that there wouldn't be an eight year old left once his wife was through with her. Oh well, it was fun while it lasted.

He sighed again, glancing up the stairs for where Elsa was getting ready for a quick Saturday brunch meeting before she could come back. Then they would _finally_ be alone. Weeks of preparation, all boiling down to this moment.

The boys had their football training, which Jack would drop them off at before taking Daisy onto her friend's birthday party. Then in the evening they were all at sleepovers meaning that for the first time in what felt like years, him and Elsa would be alone at last.

"Dad! We're ready to go now!" Harry complained while swinging off the front door.

"No swinging on the door; you know what mum says about you doing that," Jack scolded, but nevertheless grabbing him by his arm before taking him in to rub his knuckle into his scalp.

"ARRRGGGG!" Harry yelped, struggling to overpower his father and failing.

"Honey?" Jack called up the stairs, not paying attention to the squirming ten year old in his arms, "I'm going to be leaving soon."

Just as he said that, he saw Daisy come out of the lower stairs bathroom, her face a raw red from furious rubs. He just prayed that she didn't use the white towels where the stain would be obvious to Elsa and infuriate her more.

"Come on snowflake," Jack released his hold on Harry to lead a hand over to his youngest, which would have been a mistake if he hadn't been prepared for him to try and tackle him again.

Sticking a hand on Harry's forehead, he just spared a glare at him that clearly said _get in the car_.

With a petulant huff the blonde haired boy retracted from his dad and made his way over to the 4x4 as Daisy took his hand.

"Jack?" Elsa called down the stairs, "your sister called for you earlier, something about a client? I started to tune out because you know how important it is if I-"

"Yeah I know!" Jack replied, digging his hand into his pocket. "Did she say it was important?"

"Um," he saw Elsa stick her perfectly made hair and face over the banister, "I don't think it would be important enough that she wouldn't mind you not replying for like the twenty minutes it takes to get to the football club."

He nodded and reshuffled the bag over his shoulder. "Alright, and your brunch thing will be over by three at the latest right?"

She mirrored his nod before calling out a quick goodbye before sorting the rest of herself out for the important brunch. Shaking his head, Jack pushed Daisy out of the door who was still clinging to his side like a barnacle and singing a random tune.

Seeing the boys actually sitting and buckled in the back of his car, he was almost singing their praises if they hadn't been in a vicious war of hair pulling. Jack rubbed his forehead again in frustration.

He was thirty seven and if he hadn't met Elsa, would currently be a bachelor alike his father before him. He lived in his wife's family home, whereas before her he would be living in his own home, being primary president rather than secondary. He would have a two seater rather than the 4x4 and an estate.

But it was no use lamenting a life that he knew would be too dull for him as he dived into the action of separating his two boys that were currently pretending that they were teenage girls.

And it was only when he was driving back from dropping off Daisy at her birthday sleepover party and stopping at a traffic light, that he leant over to check his gym bag had all the necessary equipment for a good hour wind down in the gym. However that was when his hand got caught in something rough.

Frowning, Jack looked away from the lights for a second, and soon after which he sorely wished he hadn't.

Because there, dangling from one finger, was a scrappy piece of lace thong that had him enraptures.

It was the electric blue number. His favourite.

It was only when he heard the honking of horns behind him that he realised that he had been motionless for the past five minutes and the lights had already changed back to red.

Snapping his eyes back to the road, he let out a shaky breath, tightening his hold on the steering wheel to a death grip, the lace caught in one hand.

He faced an indecision: to go get that naughty wife of his now, or wait to punish her later.

Putting the car in gear, Jack rolled forward, mulling over his options.

She undoubtedly be pissed if he took her away from the meeting, because this was such an important one that even Jack knew if they got this client on board, it would up the income of the entire company for years to come.

Sighing, Jack knew that he wouldn't go get her, instead his foot pressed a little harder on the accelerator, knowing that there was a muscle machine in the gym with his name on it.

…o0o…

It was about two o'clock when Jack rolled back into the driveway.

Rubbing his crusty forehead, he wrinkled his nose in disgust at the remaining sweat that came off before hauling him and his bag out of the car and through the doorway of his house.

Toeing off his shoes, Jack jogged up the stairs and dumped his bag in the corner of his side of the room.

His muscles ached but how else was he to work off the frustration his obviously very virile wife had aroused in him? But obviously there are ways in which people take it too far. One of which, he fought a professional boxer who had apparently made it to the trials for the Olympics (didn't get in, but still).

Sighing, Jack massaged the back of his neck before stripping his way over to the shower in their ensuite. Switching on the shower, he pivoted to examine himself in the mirror with a tentative hand.

Luckily, the guy had taken pity and had mainly aimed for gentle rib shots rather than face shots. He could imagine Elsa's face if he came home with a black eye. She would be fuming and calling for a law suit. It wouldn't be pretty.

Scrubbing his face, Jack turned to his shower and stepped into the cubicle, immediately revelling in the feeling of water soothing his aching limbs.

Standing there, he could feel his tiredness draining away with the water that was going down said drain and Jack, if he scrunched his eyes tight enough, could almost pretend that Elsa was in with him and there was no one else.

Just her and those sinful hands which had started on his chest but were making their way down to the lower half of his belly. He could really _feel_ her breasts pressing into his back as one hand gripped-

He gasped as he felt a giggle at his back.

"I was almost wondering if you didn't realise I was here," Elsa purred into his back where he could feel a kiss being placed.

However, when she gripped him firmly, Jack snaked a hand to her derriere, holding her to his back, his eyes clenching shut again.

"Honestly, I thought stress had gotten to me and I was just imagining that you were there," he replied before he groaned as the hand that had so lovingly tightened began to move.

Slowly. Up. And. Down.

Jack groaned again, leaning his head forward onto the wall in front of him, the cool stone a grounding point.

He flinched. He shouldn't think of grounding, especially when-

_God_.

His eyes snapped open as he felt a wet tongue tickling his ear, a soft pant from his wife the only indication that she was as turned on as he was right then.

Spinning around, Jack caught her mouth with his, the hand on her bottom tightening in pleasure as he massaged it with his palm. Even after almost twenty years, it seemed that her buttocks were just as firm and high as when she was a teenager.

He never thought he would get so lucky.

Elsa turned her face away and he diverted his attention to her own ear eagerly before continuing their conversation.

"So what did Lucy want?" she sighed as he had subtly moved one hand from her bottom and was carefully holding her breast, knowing how sensitive they were after having three children. A shiver of fire trailed down her spine at the feeling of just one of his calloused thumbs pushing on her nipples making a beeline straight from her breasts down to her lower stomach where it felt like a bush fire was burning down there.

No pun intended.

Jack grunted, moving down her throat in a sensuous dance of tongue and lips and kisses.

"Oh, she was just checking she was doing her job right," he paused as his lips almost encountered her nipple with a slight, brief touch of his lips, "_again_."

Elsa sighed, both from exasperation and desire as his mouth, wet and hot overcame the heat of the shower water that bounced off Jack's broad shoulders and spat around her face.

"She has just moved-_mmm_-up the ladder so to speak," her fingers dug hard into the damp hair behind his head, "it is probably really daunting."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Jack muttered, licking and surrounding the nipple again and again, almost forcing her to lose train of thought. "How did brunch go?" he moved his nose up the sensitive underside of her jaw before hovering over her lips, his breath moisting Elsa's already steamed mouth, "you make any new contacts?"

He didn't really offer her much of a chance to reply as he devoured her pouty mouth, that was sinfully lying open, waiting for him to make a move. His tongue entered the equation and Elsa could have sworn her knees turned to noodles and backed up against the wall from both lack of oxygen and from the desire that was flooding her privates just from Jack's mouth alone.

Tearing her face to the side again, Elsa fought for breath as he made his way downwards, lapping the water that was trickling down her belly button, digging it in, forcing her to scrabble at the walls, desperately hoping that he would move along soon so she wasn't kept waiting for very much longer.

"Y-yeah," she stuttered out as her vision went blurry after Jack hooked her leg onto his shoulder. "I-I think it will be very beneficial and-god why are we still _talking_?"

Her husband just nodded against the inside of her thigh before inserting his tongue and beginning a slow fire that sent her knees into water, eventually falling down when her hands on the wall behind her couldn't make purchase on the stone.

It was only made worse when he added his finger and she clenched around two of them and Jack grunted, unable to hold back anymore, switching off the shower behind him, he yanked on Elsa's pliant body, darting out of the cubicle and onto the spacious counter.

Shoving her onto the surface, he didn't bother with preliminaries as he shoved himself deep inside her, swallowing her moan with his mouth, shoving his tongue all but down her throat.

There was a rattle as Jack pound into her so hard and realised that the mirror fixture was shaking.

Ripping his face away, he couldn't contain his gasps as Elsa gripped the back of his head so hard that he could swear that his hair was falling out like a balding man, although the pain wasn't unpleasant.

No, it was arousing. Captivating. Primal.

Yanking himself out of her, he abruptly tugged her off the counter and spun her around so he could thrust into her, his front leaning over her back, his hands fiercely tightening on her hips, probably bruising her skin worse than his.

The premonition of his orgasm coming, he couldn't feel Elsa clenching any different so in a last ditch effort, bent and clamped his teeth on her neck and snaked his hand down her front a just _flicked_-

Elsa came with a shriek that, for once, she didn't have to muffle because there were no children in the house.

Grunting Jack, thrust himself deeper and deeper, rushing to catch up and when the lightening sizzled down his spine, he cried out and fell with a sigh, pressing his front to her flawless spine.

"So, I…was…thinking," he gasped into her ear, his hand sliding down her spine, knowing that it was a tickle spot and also her one place she said he could ever show affection on without getting maimed. "We should totally order Chinese food."

Elsa groaned, her face pressing further into the white marble, her dark blonde hair sticking to her neck and splaying over her back. "You are so right; we haven't had it in ages because you know how-"

"-Jamie refuses to eat it because of the one occasion of food poisoning," he finished for her knowingly, finally pulling out of her with a lewd suction but tried to refrain from blushing but even after all those years he could still feel it flagging up his cheeks.

However, he knew that he couldn't stop the heat that flushed over his entire body when, exhausted, Elsa sent him a lascivious look over her shoulder, her own cheeks red from exertion and lust.

Swallowing, Jack tried to step back, his hand rubbing awkwardly his sodden hair and tried to point just as gawkily at the door, averting his gaze to everything and anything.

"So I'll just uh," he trailed off when Elsa lazily turned over, resting that cute and ever so distracting bottom on the ledge, one foot pressed over the other daintily, only partially covering up her decency downstairs.

However, his wife blatantly pressed her palms on the edges, pushing out her _still_ perky breasts. It was too much, yet not enough as Jack felt his throat go dry.

Where it would usually take more time to recover after such an intense love making at his age, he was the fucking energiser bunny for all he knew as the man downstairs began to awaken again.

Knowing he had to get out of there soon or he wouldn't be able to last the entire night, Jack tried a speedy get away to the bedroom but Elsa was faster.

Snapping the door shut, she blocked him from his exit and he couldn't slowdown in time so ended up flattening himself up against her.

"So eager to run away?" she pouted, her index finger trailing down his clavicle and was curling in and out of the snowy snail trail, teasingly dipping down into the thatch of hair before coming back up.

"It's not-not that babe," he tried to say pleadingly but got caught as a sneaky hand slipped over his already very sensitive skin.

"Then what is it?" she purred, putting herself on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear.

"It's because," he hesitated, mumbling the last part of his answer that Elsa already knew.

"Honey," startled, Jack paid attention to what she was about to say. She never used belittling pet names. "I know that you don't last like you used to and frankly," she lowered her voice slightly, "I kind of like using the rest of the evening just to snuggle and watch Desperate Housewives with you."

He sighed in relief, resting his forehead against hers before slightly pumping his hips forward in a subtle permission to let her have her wicked way with him. "As long as it's not season two again."

Grinning like the Cheshire cat, it also occurred to him like that damn cat, because one moment Jack was leaning in to kiss her pretty, smart little mouth, the next? She had disappeared.

Right down to his lower anatomy where her hot mouth was enclosing over him and he had groaned, resting his forearms on the door with a thud.

"Jesus," Jack didn't even try to restrain another little dig and grunted when he felt her swallow around him.

God that was so hot.

Her mouth moved to the tip of him and the wet skin that was exposed cooled and provided a delicious contrast where he found the pleasure shivering through his ribcage and almost gave him a serious case of heart burn.

Feeling her removed her mouth completely, he wasn't prepared for the hard sucking of his dick again and he was sweating in a lust filled heat and his shallow pumps were coming faster now feeling the pleasure racking up his body faster and faster and faster. His mouth gaping open, his face scrunched up as he could feel his balls tighten as-

"Augh," Jack came and Elsa swallowed.

All of it.

And he had never seen anything hotter.

Gasping, Jack fell to his knees where he cradled his wife in his arms.

"Damn," he cuddled his face into her neck, delighting in the almost unnoticeable shiver going through her body, "I think I can be negotiable with Desperate Housewives, season two, if you really want it that much."

Elsa giggled, kissing the underside of his jaw, mimicking him from earlier.

"It's okay," she pushed him away as she stretched lazily and patted him on the cheek, "you choose the season I'll get our regular?"

Jack nodded and retrieved two towels from the side and folded one around her who had already plaited her hair and he tucked one around his waist.

Opening the door, he got changed into the flannel pyjama bottoms and snuggled into the blue silken sheets, switching on the DVD player that he knew that she had been trying to secretly watch most of the Supernatural without him.

Settling down, Jack waited in bed for his wife, like he would do for the rest of his days.

Hopefully with her naked, but that wasn't a deal breaker.

There was a cough by the door and as he looked up he wished he didn't.

Because there in the electric blue bra and knicker set, Elsa was nonchalantly trying to go about setting up the take away boxes on the bed, while her breasts dangled oh so tempting in front of him.

But that was how fate was cruel.

It gave you what you wanted and more, so if it ever goes away, it would be painful to live without.

Sighing, Jack lifted his arm just in time for the opening drama to ensue and for Elsa to tuck herself neatly under his arm with her chopsticks, watching the unfortunate married life that had fortunately not occurred to him and Elsa.

As it should be.

…o0o…

And the end!

Thank you for all those reviews, they were lovely to read and I'm sorry for those who I got back to and those that I didn't and for those with the sassy reviews with 'oh my god you updated!' that was amusing and made my day FILLED WITH MOCKS AND OF THREE WEEK SICKNESS. Well there was a week between that but I really couldn't be bothered to do any work because come on, my family was all down for Christmas, would you _really_ make me be so antisocial?

Well, I'm glad for those who have favourited this, I'll probably go back at some point to edit it, but only after Chemistry Tension, maybe add a couple more smutty bits if I feel like it.

The zombie apocalypse is a go but probably won't start it until I finished my other 20 plus chapter story The Knicker Entrepreneur.

~JustThatKindOfSpecial


	7. Just Another Note

**Just Another Note**

**I have put a story out which would be a scene in my new, but not yet published story, Finding Gory (see the play on words there).**

**It is the ship of Marshmallow and Tooth and I know it sounds weird but I have to say it is one of my best lemons of all time and it kind of has a smidgen of a teaser for the Jack and Elsa ship too. **

**And I think I'll start writing around the 15****th**** of February and try and get through three chapters before I start putting them out there. **

**So, please, please go and read and review it. It makes me sad that there haven't been many likes for it. :'(**

**Thanking you, you all lovely readers**

**~JustThatKindOfSpecial**


End file.
